


If you be mine, I'll be yours

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Biting, Brief Ignis/Ravus, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Ignis Scientia, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pack Bonding, References to Knotting, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Swearing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Gladio was the first to present and as expected he was an alpha. Ignis assumed he would follow close behind Gladio as the same dynamic, but when he presented as an omega three years later everything he knew changed...This fic is told by a mixture of prose and messages** I'm not a NSFW writer but there are several scene's where I'll write leading up to it or the aftermath of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ABO fic! I've only read a few fics in this category so I'm kind of still new... Also please tell me if you enjoy this. I've been super nervous to write ABO but I spoke to my best friend about it and the excitement took over lol
> 
> I want to point out I'm dyslexic so I apologise ahead of time for any errors but I hope you can understand :)
> 
> The chocobros start out as teenagers but they age up over the first few chapters :)
> 
> ~*~
> 
> I've made a few rules up for this verse so here goes...
> 
> *I handle puberty and presenting as two separate issues. 
> 
> * No dynamic has a change in anatomy. Alpha's are able to knot though.
> 
> * No mpreg
> 
> * Scents can give an insight to emotions
> 
> * Packs can use telepathy, but it's difficult for dynamics other than omega's to utilise

~18~

Ignis never expected this, never even considered this outcome as a possibility. He came from a long line of male alpha’s and female beta’s, he even had the stature of an alpha, granted his muscle took a lot of effort to define, but he was toned. Even if he presented as a beta he would have understood and accepted it, albeit, a little disappointed, but an omega? The rarest of all dynamics, which were the most desirable of all? It didn’t seem fit him. 

The chances of encountering a female omega were slim, they made up less than five percent of Lucis’ population, add a male to the equation and it was unheard of. 

Growing up, he’d displayed omega tendencies, but he’d attributed them to the upbringing his parents had given him. His father was the head chef of the Citadel while his mother was the head of housekeeping. It seemed only natural he was taught to take pride in his own household. 

As soon as he was old enough he moved out of his parent’s house to find his own apartment. He spent his savings indulging in furnishings to make it cosy, safe and his. He never realised that was the first sign he was an omega. Even before he knew his dynamic, his nesting instinct was strong.

He’d been reclusive in his apartment for almost a week handling his first heat. He thanked the gods for blessing him with such doting parents who were unfazed by him presenting as omega, but that didn’t mean everyone else would. His image as a strong, collected royal advisor could be called into question as soon as the news spread of why he took a week long holiday. If that wasn’t bad enough, any unmated alpha’s who were attracted to men would view him as an ultimate trophy partner from now on. It disgusted him.

There was no way he could escape his dynamic now.

~

Thanks to his mother, his bathroom was stocked with a variety of soaps, shower gels and deodorants that promised to mask his omega scent. How effective any of them were remained to be seen, but for now he had to place his hopes on them. He’d researched strong, more guaranteed suppressants, and he’d discovered tablets were in early development, but as they remained exclusive for trial participants in Accordo only, he stood no chance of trying them. 

Leaving his apartment he felt more vulnerable than he’d ever felt outside in his own home. Certain it was paranoia from his heightened emotional state following his heat, he tried to ignore the feeling he was being watched. He still wasn’t sure how much his emotions altered his scent, but armed with his deodorant he would top himself up throughout the day.

While his journey was uneventful, his mind wouldn’t settle. He couldn’t stop his thoughts returning to the council’s opinions of his dynamic once they find out. Besides the likes of the odd handmaid, there was no other omega in royal service at the Citadel. Politics was a career consisting of alpha’s, with the occasional beta who had exceptional skills. Though His Majesty was open minded in terms of a person’s dynamic, the council valued tradition above all else.

The morning passed with only one alpha showing signs of having detected his scent and it was none other than Cor Leonis. Ignis had panicked, holding his breath as he’d awaited approval from his superior, but he’d been dismissed with nothing more than a quirked lip and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

Presenting at eighteen made him a late bloomer, so it was plausible that until now everyone had believed him to be a beta as their scents were undetectable to most unless they intentionally pushed their scent. It served as another factor for his embarrassment of presenting as an omega.

For the first time he understood why people discussed the link between scents and compatibility; people who he was professional around, but not fond of smelled unappealing, while people he considered friends smelled pleasant.

Then there was Gladiolus.

Ignis stood clutching the documents he’d been carrying close to his chest. He couldn’t move as his eyes locked on Gladio’s. He was one of Ignis’ closest friends but he only stared at him, unmoving.

Gladio had presented as an alpha three years prior and Ignis had always assumed he would follow close behind, but he’d never expected this. He could smell Gladio’s shock, almost taste it, which meant Gladio could smell the rising panic that rippled through him.

He knew it was silly, but Gladio’s validation meant a lot to him. 

Despite Gladio taking a cautious step towards him, under the intensity of Gladio’s stare, Ignis could not shift, unable to do anything but breathe in Gladio’s scent.

“It’s okay, Iggy. I’m not gonna judge you,” Gladio soothed, approaching at a steady pace.

“Thank you,” Ignis whispered, surprised by how small his voice was, but Gladio’s presence and scent was making it difficult to breathe. The look in Gladio’s eyes changed. 

“Iggy, don’t worry. It’s fine. You might want to focus more on reining in your scent a little though,” Gladio said, offering a lopsided smile. “... Why do I worry you? If it’s because of my dynamic you should know I respect you more than that.” 

Ignis’ eyes widened before he shook his head, relaxing when their eye contact broke, but they soon found each other again. He held his documents tighter, lacking the words to answer Gladio's question.

Gladio shrugged. “It's fine. It takes awhile to understand the emotions behind a scent, but after a few months I knew how to identify them… You’re gettin’ more nervous the closer I get, but, Iggy, I swear I’m not gonna do anything, okay? And until you find yourself a mate, I can help you. I know omega’s like bein’ protected and feel safer with an alpha.”

Ignis’ fingers tightened around the documents. He could smell the rush of his own endorphins in his own scent. “I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio laughed, settling on a wide smile. “I’m glad you’re an omega. This is the first time I’ve ever been able to understand how you feel. I mean, your words don’t make you sound half as calm and happy as your scent does.” 

“My scent is that potent?” Ignis asked, feeling embarrassed how vulnerable something out of his control was making him. 

“Yeah, kinda…” Gladio responded, running a hand through his hair. “Scents are there strongest in the first few months after presenting. You’re the first omega I’ve been this close to… it’s… god’s, Iggy, you’re kinda intoxicating.”

His heart pounded. Gladio saying that made him even more nervous. “Perhaps I should leave? I‘ve still got to take these reports to His Majesty…”

Gladio glanced at them, then looked back up to Ignis’ face. He took a few moments, but eventually his shoulders fell. “Yeah, sure. Just… remember; I‘m here if you need me and if anyone gives you any shit send them in my direction.” He walked passed without a second glance. “Later, Iggy.” 

Ignis turned, watching Gladio walk away. The sight of Gladio gaining distance between them made Ignis want to stop him and curl up against him, but if he was ever going to prove an omega could still be trusted in his job, he couldn‘t give in to whatever had awakened for Gladio.

He just couldn't.

~

His second heat was more intense, whimpering Gladio’s name every other breath and pleading for the alpha’s knot. The very alpha who’d text to offer his help to make Ignis’ heat easier to handle. He’d cried out Gladio’s name, wanting nothing more than to accept, but he knew if Gladio was here and saw him in this state, begging to be knotted and bitten by him, their friendship would be jeopardized, and he wasn’t willing to risk that.

Once his mind was cleared and his omega desires satisfied for a while, he sent a message to his mum asking her to hide his phone until his heat was over and that he would leave it on the kitchen counter for her. It took a few hours, but as he remained in his room, trying to keep his whimpers low, he heard her enter his apartment, heading straight to his kitchen. He wasn’t sure how long she was there given the attention his heat was demanding, but he didn’t care once his mind ventured back to Gladio, imagining how the alpha would look during a rut. 

After a shower to wash away his sweat, slick and embarrassment, he changed his bedding and headed out into the kitchen where he found a note and a bottle containing clear fluid. He picked the paper up, unfolding it and proceeded to read.

_Dear Ignis,_

_I’ve done as you asked and you can collect your phone from our study when you’re ready._

_In the meantime I found this alpha pheromone spray at the pharmacy. I hope you find it useful. I also stocked up your fridge to make sure you keep your strength up._

_Also your friend Gladiolus visited me today and asked to see how you were. He seemed concerned of your well-being and gave me a present to give you. It’s on your settee._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

_xx_

_P.S your father is working on recipes based on scientific research to help omegas regulate their hormone balance. I’ll keep you updated._

Ignis smiled, placing the letter down and picking up the pheromone spray. 

“Use liberally. Spray around nest to ease the intensity of a heat. Top up frequently.” Ignis stared at the bottle, it wasn’t like he had much to lose by trying it, but it didn’t sound appealing spraying such substance around his apartment. It was just like his mother to pay a visit to the pharmacy for any ailment he had. 

Setting it down he turned around and his eyes landed straight onto the present. It was gift-wrapped, and looked a little rushed, but his heart warmed at the gesture.

Crossing the open plan living space, he sat down on the settee picking up the parcel which was bulky, but not too heavy and unwrapped it. The sight of an airtight tupperware box was unexpected, but the sight of what was inside made his core swirl with desire. Stuffed haphazardly into the box was Gladio’s training hoodie, the very one he wore most days and which he was rarely seen without.

His breathing turned to panting, his throat dry and his groin ached with need, knowing how strong the alpha’s scent would be on the garment.

No matter how much he tried to keep his distance to save their friendship, Gladio’s kindness was making him fall further into longing for his company as his mate. 

“Astrals… please have mercy.”

~6 months later~

Noctis rolled over in his bed, pressing his face into his tear soaked pillow. He was only sixteen, but the plan he’d grown up accepting as his future and never once doubting felt like an impossibility.

His father was an alpha. In fact, every king of Lucis had been an alpha and it was considered statistically unlikely that he could be anything but an alpha. He’d grown up certain he would present alpha, not even giving thought to an alternative. Actually, that was a lie. 

Ever since Ignis had presented as an omega and caused a stir at the Citadel no one‘s dynamic seemed guaranteed. A place filled with alpha’s who once respected Ignis now treated him like he had to re-earn their respect, not to mention be under constant scrutiny for how he handled pursuing alpha’s trying to win a rare unmated omega.

Noctis didn’t want that. He’d witnessed how much of a struggle it was for Ignis, felt sympathy for him almost every day. Oh, gods… Everyone knew two omega’s together could connect emotionally far better than any other dynamic. It made sense why Ignis had always understood him so easily and how they’d become best friends so quickly growing up. 

Unable to tell his father, or anyone else, he grabbed his phone and found his direct messages with Ignis.

_(kingofthelake entered the chat room)_

**[kingofthelake]** I need to see you. Can’t go to school today.

_(Dontplaywithfire entered the chat room)_

The three dots signifying Ignis was typing showed up within seconds.

 **[Dontplaywithfire]** Notifying the school now. I’ll be on my way shortly.

Noctis laughed at Ignis’ user name change.

 **[kingofthelake]** Thanks Specs. And I was only joking about using that name XD 

**[Dontplaywithfire]** I know, but I deemed it fitting and hopefully a few alphas will get the hint. 

He tried to smile, but it didn’t last. Ignis’ troubles pushing away alpha’s was now his own struggle too.

He dropped his phone back onto his bedside table and rolled over, shivering in the cold side of his bed. That was another thing he’d have to get used to. Omegas hated the cold, contrasting how alphas didn’t seem to feel it. It explained his love of layering his clothing and having a blanket on top of his duvet all year round. 

Sniffling into his pillow, he waited for Ignis, not wanting to move from the safety or comfort of his bed. It was the first time he’d been truly glad of having fought to have his own apartment… it was his nest.

~

Ignis let himself in, not wishing to make Noctis get up and answer the door if he was too ill to attend school. It was rare he even asked for such an exception. 

The first thing he noticed when he entered was the smell, or more correctly, an omega's scent and based on its strength, the omega was newly presented, confirming what Gladio had told him all those months prior. 

“No…” he whispered, as realisation dawned on him. 

He heard sniffles coming from the bedroom and the door was already open. He walked over, standing by the door, but with his back to the door. “I’m here now,” he spoke in a calm voice. He knew all too well how much reassurance helped an omega “Are you decent enough for me to come in?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Okay, I’m coming in,” he said, opening the door and entering carefully to not make a fellow omega startle and panic. Noctis’ scent was stronger the closer he got. “Would you prefer I remain standing or if I sat on your bed?”

“Either,” Noctis whispered, wriggling to sit up, keeping the duvet around him. His tears had stopped, but his hands were still trembling. “I didn’t want this, Iggy. I’m meant to be alpha.” 

“I didn’t want this dynamic either, but you’ve got me, Noct. We’re in this together and I’ll support you through it, I promise,” Ignis responded, perching on the edge of the bed, leaving some distance between them.

“I-I can’t go back to school. If everyone finds out I’m an omega… I can’t even tell dad…”

“Don’t worry. We’ve a week to figure everything out. For now, focus on coping with your first heat. If you don’t have supplies, I can buy anything you need-”

“Don’t leave! At least, not yet,” Noctis said, shuffling closer to Ignis. “Why isn’t your scent strong?” 

“Compared to you, you mean?” Ignis enquired.

Noctis nodded.

“Well, I’m not in heat and I’m also using a scent covering deodorant. I’ll purchase you a selection of products to decide which you prefer. Scents are also at their strongest in the first couple of months following presenting. In a few months your scent glands will produce a similar amount of pheromone to mine,” Ignis explained.

It was awful that they weren’t taught about omega’s in the same amount of detail as they were for alpha’s or beta’s. It verged on discrimination, though, in reality it was because omega's were so rare the information was of little benefit to learn. Still, it meant omega's such as them were left clueless when they presented, often inducing unnecessary fear.

“I know you’re scared, Noct, but I am here. I’m still learning too. However, if you have questions, I am happy to answer them,” Ignis said.

“I’ve got loads,” Noctis said, with a nervous laugh. “I’m not sure where to start… Do I, erm, you know, need to worry about pregnancy?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. Of all the questions he expected that wasn’t one. “Are you sexually involved with someone?”

“No! Not at all!” Noctis panicked, his face flushing red. “I mean, when I am… can I get pregnant?” 

“No, Noct,” Ignis answered, holding back a smile at Noctis’ naivety. “Though omega, our anatomy is still male. So you’ll never need to worry about that. However, you can still impregnate a female of any dynamic, so exercise caution in your endeavours.”

“That’s… a huge relief, actually. In all the comic’s I’ve read being omega was all you needed to fall pregnant,” Noctis laughed, letting out a sigh of relief. He lowered the duvet a little, feeling his need for defence dissipating.

Ignis smirked. “A word of advice. It is not ideal using works of fiction as factual guidance in life.” He moved on the bed to sit a little more comfortably. “In my venture to learn as much as I could about my dynamic I came across a website that taught me a lot… it’s not perverse, and it will teach you how to handle your heats alone _safely_. If you would like me to send you the link I will?”

“Yeah, Specs. Sounds good,” Noctis mumbled, not sure how to handle Ignis referencing the need to learn how to use sex toys. He was glad he didn’t need to ask for help though.

~

_(Fivestarcharacter entered the chat room)_

**[Fivestarcharacter]** Hey, Princess. Iggy said you’re gonna miss a couple sessions. Feel better soon. Want me to bring you some of Jared’s chicken soup? I swear it’s the best when you’re ill.

_(kingofthelake entered the chat room)_

**[kingofthelake]** I’m good. Thanks but I’m managing. Specs boxed up loads of meals for me.

_(Dontplaywithfire entered the chat room)_

**[Fivestarcharacter]** Cool. Trust Iggy to beat me to it. Shout if you need anything though. If you want company, I’ve got time to burn between training recruit’s now you’re not here.

 **[Dontplaywithfire]** Actually, Gladio, if you have free time I would appreciate help? I’ve been assigned my own office thanks to His Majesty agreeing my shared office was no longer suitable. Perhaps you could help me with the move? Rest assured, I will visit Noctis this evening.

 **[Fivestarcharacter]** Yeah, I’m up for that. I’ll swing by in a bit. Congratulations by the way. Having your own office finally gives the council a reason to not like you rather than just being dicks.  
**[Fivestarcharacter]** Oh yeah, what’s up with the name change?

 **[Dontplaywithfire]** Let’s say I’m fed up with people “being dicks” and decided to remind everyone that my parents named me inspired by fire. 

**[kingofthelake]** I came up with it XD 

**[Fivestarcharacter]** And why don’t that surprise me?  
**[Fivestarcharacter]** Shit

 **[Dontplaywithfire]** Gladio?

 **[kingofthelake]** …

 **[Fivestarcharacter]** Sorry. Cor’s here. See you later!

_(Fivestarcharacter left the chat room)_

**[kingofthelake]** Hey Specs… thanks

 **[Dontplaywithfire]** Of course. Take care and see you this evening.

 **[kingofthelake]** Yeah. You too :) 

_(kingofthelake left the chat room)_

_(Dontplaywithfire left the chat room)_

~

Rather than wait for Gladio, Ignis walked down to the training facility. He’d witnessed many recruit’s leaving holding various parts of their bodies which meant Gladio had worked them hard and that he would soon be free following his shower.

Smoothing down his waistcoat, Ignis folded his arms, leaning against the wall. Being around Gladio made him conscious of his appearance, but he was also the only person he felt comfortable showing his omega side that he was learning to embrace. 

When Cor walked passed, they exchanged pleasantries, but Ignis soon returned to his own thoughts. 

It had been nine months since he’d presented as an omega and whilst most of his colleagues remained indifferent, the high council still pressured him, which he suspected was them trying to break him, to prove an omega couldn’t be a royal advisor, but he’d surpassed every challenge they laid before him. After enduring some derogatory comments here and there, he’d finally submitted a complaint when the bullying became increased in frequency, and it had been the king himself who had suggested his own office would offer him some privacy through the day.

When the door to the training facility opened again, Ignis’ eye’s darted over welcoming the sight of his favourite alpha. 

“Shit. I didn’t realise you were waiting for me, Iggy,” Gladio apologized, jogging over. “Thought you realised I was gonna come to you.” 

“Don’t worry, I was clear on our meeting point, but the room reeked of victorious alpha and I needed a break. Stretching my legs between endless reports is always welcome,” Ignis responded, pushing off the walk and walking alongside Gladio.

“Do I need to go punch someone? Can’t fuckin’ stand those jerks treating you like your worth less than them,” Gladio growled, in his alpha baritone.

Ignis swallowed, losing focus as his body reacted to Gladio. The alpha had no idea how weak it made him when he did things like that. Though he doubted Gladio would act on his words this time, it wasn’t a new thing for him to be overprotective, he had been ever since he discovered Ignis’ dynamic.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to growl like that. You okay, yeah?” Gladio said, looking him up and down.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry,” Ignis laughed, holding out a hand to stop Gladio examining him.

“You forgetting I can tell when you lie? Your scent changes…” he dipped his head, lowering his voice, “... And you’re always nervous when we meet. Kinda feel like you’re scared of me some days.”

Ignis stepped in front of Gladio, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes met Gladio’s welcoming brown ones. “Gladio, I apologise if that’s the impression I’ve given you, but I promise I am not scared of you. You are the gentlest, most caring alpha I’ve met and I value you dearly. Our friendship is one of the most precious things to me. So, please, if my scent signals I’m nervous don't take it personally, because I'm unsure why myself.”

Gladio shook his head with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re right. Our… friendship is important to me too. Like, really, important. You make everything better, Iggy…” 

Ignis wanted to smile, happy Gladio felt the same way, but as he spoke, Gladio's scent betrayed how hurt he felt. He couldn’t make sense of it. If they both valued each other why was Gladio disappointed?

~

_(Thatcamerakid entered the chat room)_

**[Thatcamerakid]** Dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[Thatcamerakid]** How could you do this to me?!?!?!?!?!  
**[Thatcamerakid]** You haven’t been at school for 3 days!!!! 3 DAYS!!!!!!!  
**[Thatcamerakid]** Do you have any idea what it’s like doing a group project with a group where I like literally no one in the group?!

_(kingofthelake entered the chat room)_

**[Thatcamerakid]** OMG you’re alive!!!!  
**[Thatcamerakid]** 3 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(kingofthelake left the chat room)_

**[Thatcamerakid]** Seriously?!

_(kingofthelake entered the chat room)_

**[Thatcamerakid]** You gonna stay this time?

 **[kingofthelake]** Depends. You finished telling me off?

 **[Thatcamerakid]** Yeah…  
**[Thatcamerakid]** But I’m still pissed with you  >:(

 **[kingofthelake]** Sorry Prom. It’s been a crappy few days

 **[Thatcamerakid]** Same. Did you get the flu too? Few people off this week :/

 **[kingofthelake]** Nah. I’m not ill… 

**[Thatcamerakid]** Royal duties? Must be rough. You don’t normally need more than a day off for those.

 **[kingofthelake]** It’s not that either…

 **[Thatcamerakid]** ??

 **[kingofthelake]** Promise to keep it a secret?

 **[Thatcamerakid]** Dude, it’s me. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in a bad guy.

 **[kingofthelake]** You realise that’s not how it goes right? XD

 **[Thatcamerakid]** Yeah, but I don’t want to think of the alternative… so pretty please can I know why you’ve abandoned me?  
**[Thatcamerakid]** Wait!! Has your dad made you transfer schools?!  
**[Thatcamerakid]** Please say you’re coming back T.T

 **[kingofthelake]** Prom, I’m coming back… I just got to stay at my apartment a few more days…  
**[kingofthelake]** I presented…

 **[Thatcamerakid]** You did?!  
**[Thatcamerakid]** I’m so jealous :(  
**[Thatcamerakid]** How’s alpha life? 

**[kingofthelake]** I don’t know. I’m an omega

 **[Thatcamerakid]** lol  
**[Thatcamerakid]** I’m being serious, bro. I wanna know what it’s like to be a dynamic I’ll never be…

 **[kingofthelake]** So am I. I’m not alpha. I’m omega…

 **[Thatcamerakid]** You mean you’re off school because you’re on heat?

 **[kingofthelake]** Yeah 

**[Thatcamerakid]** Dude I’m sorry… At least omega’s are super rare which means now you’re special for three reasons!

 **[kingofthelake]** 3 reasons? 

**[Thatcamerakid]** 1 you’re a prince. 2 you’re a super rare omega. 3 you’re my best friend in the whole world! 

**[kingofthelake]** Way to make me cry XD  
**[kingofthelake]** But thanks Prom

 **[Thatcamerakid]** You’re crying? 

**[kingofthelake]** Yeah… I’ve been crying a lot. Specs said it’s normal to be hormonal during heat

 **[Thatcamerakid]** Really? I thought omegas turned into sexual lunatics for the whole of the heat thing? 

**[kingofthelake]** That’s another part of it…

 **[Thatcamerakid]** Wow. Totally didn’t realise dude.  
**[Thatcamerakid]** Anyway lunch is over… Catch you later!

 **[kingofthelake]** Yeah. Chat later :) 

_(Thatcamerakid left the chat room)_

_(kingofthelake left the chat room)_

~

Noctis sat in his living room, with his head in his hands. For the past week everyone had brought the story he was ill though Ignis had to find things to keep Gladio busy to stop him from visiting. He couldn’t leave it any longer though. 

He’d bathed for almost an hour in the water containing six scent covering bath bombs. It was overkill, but he was scared about leaving his apartment smelling like a freshly presented omega. Once he was dry, he sprayed his body with the scent covering deodorant for good measure too. 

He hated how little he felt like he knew himself. If it wasn’t for the website Ignis recommended he’d hardly know anything about his dynamic. It turned out the website wasn’t just about sex toys either. Its primary focus was teaching omega’s everything they needed to know, like working with their hormones instead of against them, how to track their heats and the pros and cons of being mated vs unmated. 

The silly crush he had on his best friend settled again once his heat was over and he was glad because he didn’t want to freak Prompto out, especially when he was still clueless about omega’s. 

“Are you ready?” Ignis asked, standing in the doorway, looking at him with understanding eyes.

Noctis nodded. Their scent’s seemed to give away both of their apprehension at the impending task, so the scent covering products weren’t that great.

“Good. Then let’s go,” Ignis said, with a sympathetic smile.

The walk wasn’t bad. No one seemed to care about their presence and they made it to the car with no interruptions. 

One thing he’d learned online and could now confirm; unmated omegas were happier in the company of their own dynamic. Even when they didn’t speak and listened to the radio, the atmosphere was calming and he felt safe. Now they could communicate with scents, the pressure to verbalise how he felt was no longer an issue. It was a welcome side effect of presenting.

Inside the Citadel he tugged his hoodie on, keeping the hood up to shield him from having to witness the reactions of the staff. He couldn’t believe Ignis had done this every day since presenting. Walking through a building filled with prominent alpha’s was intimidating and he found himself huddled up against Ignis as they made their way towards the throne room.

With the lift doors closed, Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ arm, startling him. “Don’t worry, Noct. It won’t always feel like that. The more you socialize with alpha’s, the less their pheromones will affect you.” 

“I hope so… I feel sick. It even reeks of self-important alpha in here,” Noctis grimaced, with a hand resting on his stomach.

“Indeed. Unfortunately, the Citadel has a lot of them and they won’t hesitate to make themselves known, especially when two of them disagree with each other. Be glad you’ve no requirement to attend high council meetings yet,” Ignis stated, straightening his tie as the lift arrived on their floor. 

Noctis urged Ignis to walk ahead of him, ignoring decorum. As the oldest and longest since presenting, Ignis was the head of their omega pack, when they could choose to forgo the social construct of royalty that was.

They stopped outside the entrance to the throne room.

“I can’t do this… oh gods, what is he disowns me?” Noctis panicked, his eyes staring at Ignis’, fighting his urge to flee. “I’ve got to leave. We can pack my stuff and go to Tenebrae. Lunafreya-”

“Would be disappointed with you if you abandoned your duties as the prince,” Ignis interjected, resting a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “You’re catastrophizing. Now, I will walk in beside you if that gives you more confidence. Though I’m no prince, I am our packs leader, which arguably grants me some status. Together we will find out what His Majesty has to say about your dynamic. However...” Ignis leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper, “... As the only heir to the throne, there is very little he can do,” he said and pushed out a calming scent to help Noctis.

“I guess…” Noctis replied, leaning closer to Ignis. “I don’t understand why packs fazed out. I like following you.” 

Ignis tilted his head in thought. “I’m unsure myself. Though, I suppose they still exist and many opt to not divulge such information. A pack is a construct many struggle to grasp in modern life. There is also a chance it’s due to an alpha’s struggle to enter a pack unless they are the leader and with so few omega’s available, it’s almost an impossibility to form one that will be balanced in dynamics. Now, shall we?” 

Though hesitant, Noctis nodded, and they each pushed a door open, walking in as equals. He lowered his hood, noticing the looks of disapproval at their entrance before each of the alpha’s faces reflected the realisation of why they had entered that way.

Noctis looked to Ignis for reassurance before looking back towards his father who shifted in his chair. An unbearable silence stretched out between them but he wasn’t allowed to speak until his father spoke first. 

He watched as his father dismissed Clarus and Cor, followed by Ignis. Without thinking, Noctis latched onto his arm, to stop him from leaving. “Don’t go, Specs. I don’t want to be alone.” _I need my leader._

Ignis looked down at Noctis’ hand on his sleeve, then up at the king who was watching the exchange. Resting a hand on top of Noctis’, he smiled. “Be strong, Noct. I’ll be outside, I promise. No matter what, I will not abandon my own,” Ignis stated, using his scent to project his confidence.

“The pair of you have formed a pack.” 

Ignis looked up at the king, feeling Noctis’ grip on his arm tighten. Despite the nerves he could pick up on from Noctis, Ignis felt no such concern. The king’s words had not sounded accusatory or disappointed, only factual and possibly intrigued.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I apologise for entering such an agreement with His Highness before asking for your permission,” Ignis responded, bowing his head in respect.

“It wasn’t Ignis’ fault. It was my first heat and everything was… I felt lost and it kind of happened and I’m glad it did. If you want to blame someone, blame me,” Noctis said, letting go of Ignis’ arm and stepping forward. “I know I’m a disappointment and I’m sorry-”

“You are not a disappointment. You are my son,” the king said with finality. His alpha scent emitting familial warmth. “It was only a matter of time until you presented and while I had thought you would present as an alpha, your mother was certain you were of a different dynamic. If I’d have listened to her wisdom, I could have offered you support. So, I’m sorry and I hope you can accept my apology.” 

Noctis turned and looked at Ignis, checking with his leader before looking back at his father. “So, you’re not angry that I’m omega?” 

“No, son,” Regis chuckled. “Nor am I angry you’ve formed a pack. In fact, I think it a wise decision. They say omega’s who bond become the closest of allies. In time you’ll be able to understand each other’s thoughts, or so they say… I suppose you’ll both be able to find out and tell me. Packs are rare though, so exercise caution in accepting anyone else into your ranks.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Thanks…” Noctis said and turned to look at Ignis with a smile, before looking back at his father. “... and we will.”

“However…” Regis’ voice raised a little, radiating authority. “... One day Ignis, as pack leader, you will be expected to take an alpha as a mate to lead your pack alongside you. When that occurs, if your mate and Noctis are not compatible as pack members, you will allow Noctis to leave with no judgement or punishment. Do you swear to these conditions?” 

Ignis swallowed. “I do, Your Majesty. His Highness’s safety is my top priority.” 

“Then you may set forth with my blessing and I wish your pack well in all its endeavours. Oh, and do both find some complimentary alpha's...” 

Noctis turned to look at Ignis in reaction to the king laughing. “Some days I hate him...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)
> 
> In this chapter I introduce pack telepathy towards the end. Noctis is dialogue between ' ' while Ignis' dialogue is in italics and between ' '. I was really struggling to decide what to do for this aspect of the fic but I finally figured out a simple system lol
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

~A year later~

 

Prompto strolled along the campus grounds enjoying the midday sun. It was the first time this year he’d been able to turn up to class in shorts and a t-shirt without feeling out of place. He would have done so sooner as the cold didn’t seem to bother him the older he got, but he didn’t want to look odd. Well, the alpha’s on campus were happy to walk around topless or in shorts any time of the year, but he definitely wasn’t one. 

Living in the college dormitory was great. He had freedom from his parents and could stay out as late as he wanted. Overall, Insomnia City College was awesome, even if it wasn’t as well ranked as Insomnia Academy of Further Education where Noctis had gone. Prompto wanted to follow and go with him seen as the king wouldn’t let Noctis go to the city college, but his grades weren’t high enough. Maths being his nemesis. 

As the first day of the summer term ended, Prompto swung by his dorm room. It was small, but that was because it was one of the budget rooms. He had to share the bathroom and kitchen facilities, and be a part of the weekly cleaning rota, but it was fine, like the perfect college experience. Well, as perfect as it could be without his best friend.

Falling onto his bed and dropping his backpack on the floor beside him, he pulled his laptop out of the bedside draw. It was Noctis who had got him it by telling his dad if they had to go to different college’s then they needed a better way to communicate. So most evenings they used Moogle Messenger to video call. He hadn’t even finished loading everything when the notification from Noctis flashed on screen.

_(NoctGar is requesting a video call. Accept or Decline?)_

Prompto clicked accept and adjusted the laptop on his lap to have the webcam focused on his face better. Noctis’ screen was black until he shuffled around and poked his head out of the duvet.

“Dude, it’s like twenty degrees. Why the hell are you in bed?” Prompto laughed, fanning himself with his t-shirt to add to his point. 

“Ugh… I’m freezing… Ignis even put two duvets on my bed and I’m still freezing.” 

Prompto grinned, watching how cute Noctis looked showing off the duvets. It should be illegal how cute Noctis had become since going to college. “You look as snug as a bug in a rug.”

“If I could warm up, I would be… think my heats coming early.” 

“That sucks… want me to visit before you turn into a hormone raging omega?” He offered with a yawn. Agreeing to a shift at the campus bar tonight no longer seemed like a good idea. 

“Don’t worry. You seem kinda tired. Think I’ll call Specs and get him to turn the heating up…”

“Dude, the thermostats like two seconds away. Go do it yourself,” Prompto said, stifling another yawn.

“I don’t wanna leave the warmth.”

“Are you nesting?” 

“Nah… don’t think so. Last time I nested the second bedroom was basically a blanket fort.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Prompto laughed. He’d seen the nest after Noctis’ heat and it actually looked cosy and inviting, which he was sure he wasn’t meant to feel. “I hate myself for saying this, but I gotta do some editing before work tonight. My assignments due tomorrow and I’ve kinda left it to the last minute… Don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you, idiot. It’s cool. I’ve got some stuff to read for my politics class anyway… if Specs passes me my textbook…”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “I feel sorry for him.” 

“Don’t. He chose to look after me when he became the pack leader.” 

“I guess. I wouldn’t know though. Anyway, I’ll text you later. See you, bro.” 

“Yeah, chat later…” 

Prompto ended the call, sitting with his back against the wall. This crush on Noctis was getting worse and every time he had a heat, Prompto felt the need to protect him and got jealous Ignis was the only person he allowed near.

It sucked crushing on his best friend.

 

~

 

Gladio stood by the weapons rack under the guise of the training weapons were due their maintenance, but no one needed to know he already completed his checks yesterday. 

The real reason he was here was to watch his favourite omega spar with another alpha. A scenario he hated to witness, but felt he needed to be present for.

A small growl rippled at the back of his throat when Cor got too close to Ignis, but he reigned it in. Jealousy wasn’t going to help the situation, nor would Ignis appreciate it. He wished Ignis would need him, call out his name and ask for help to defeat Cor, but he was too competent.

Gladio knew he couldn’t continue like this, but when Ignis didn’t react to any of his advances and reiterated how special of a friend he was whenever his scent betrayed him and displayed his disappointment, he couldn’t bring himself to tell him how he felt. He couldn’t tell him that during Ignis’ last heat, he’d gone into a rut, growling Ignis’ name and fantasizing about marking him. How could he admit something Ignis would hate him for? 

When he heard Ignis yelp, an omega’s cry of pain, his head whipped around to see Ignis on his back, with his pole arm in front of him, struggling to hold off Cor. Without thinking Gladio sprinted over, lunging at Cor to tear him away. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Gladio growled, his fists curled into Cor’s shirt. 

“Gladio, it’s fine. He was-”

“I’ve got this, Iggy. Stay out of it!” Gladio cut in, still a growl in his voice. He could tell from Ignis’ scent that he’d submitted.

“You’re making a fool of yourself, Amicitia,” Cor said level voiced, as he dropped his training katana to the ground and placed his hands on top of Gladio’s. “Protecting an omega that doesn’t want to be protected, nor is your mate, will not bode well.” 

Gladio growled, challenging Cor. As he pushed out his alpha pheromones, Cor matched his efforts. Gods, did Cor stink. Other alpha’s always smelled awful, but being able to faintly detect Ignis’ scent on Cor’s clothes from their spar filled him with rage.

“Gladio… please, stop…” Ignis’ voice strained from behind him and a gentle hand landed on his arm. “You don’t need to protect me…” 

He looked at Ignis, shocked how much it looked like he was struggling to stand there. “Shit,” he said, letting go of Cor and wrapping an arm around Ignis as realisation dawned on him that the alpha pheromones were making Ignis’ body submissive. “Are you alright?”

Ignis shook his head and shrugged out of Gladio’s hold. His eyes locked on Gladio’s and they were full of fury. “Stop protecting me _Gladiolus_. I never asked you to and if it wasn’t for your surge of jealousy, I wouldn’t have stumbled in the first place.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gladio replied. His chest tightened when Ignis threw his pole arm at him, but he caught it. “Iggy, I’m sorry. I just don’t like you being hurt.” 

“Silence! I was handling the situation and for your information, I train with the Marshall because he doesn’t withhold his strength. I’m fed up of you looking at me like I’m weak, Gladio.” Ignis glared at Gladio for a moment then turned to Cor. “Thank you for training with me and respecting me as your equal. I hope we can spar together again?”

“Of course,” Cor replied. “If I’m not in a meeting at this time of day, then I’m here. You’re a worthy opponent, Scientia.” 

Gladio’s shoulder’s fell and his heart felt crushed as he watched Ignis walk away to the changing room. He was pushing him away, and it was the last thing he wanted.

“Pull your scent in. I doubt he’d appreciate you making everyone aware of your pining,” Cor said, picking up his katana and walking over to the racks. “As I warned you, if an omega isn’t your mated omega, then they do not appreciate protection unless it is in dire circumstances.”

He hated to admit Cor was right, but on this occasion he had to agree or he was going to lose Ignis.

 

~

 

_(NoodsNotNudes entered the chat room)_

**[NoodsNotNudes]** Iggy, you got a minute?

_(TheycallmeGar entered the chat room)_

**[TheycallmeGar]** He’s busy beating up my kitchen. What’s up?

**[NoodsNotNudes]** Fuck.  
 **[NoodsNotNudes]** Could you tell him I want him? 

**[TheycallmeGar]** I’m not here to fight your battles for you -.-  
 **[TheycallmeGar]** Besides you know how much coursework my politics class gave out this week?!   
**[TheycallmeGar]** And that’s ignoring my law class  
 **[TheycallmeGar]** Geez… I hate college

**[NoodsNotNudes]** Tough shit.  
 **[NoodsNotNudes]** Sorry. I didn’t mean that.  
 **[NoodsNotNudes]** Today’s been shit.

**[TheycallmeGar]** I know. I’ve heard from Ignis

**[NoodsNotNudes]** He told you? 

**[TheycallmeGar]** Nah. I can hear his thoughts remember?

**[NoodsNotNudes]** Oh right… the omega bond… how’s your pack? 

**[TheycallmeGar]** We’re good and we’re not recruiting before you ask

**[NoodsNotNudes]** I weren’t asking!

**[TheycallmeGar]** Oh really?   
**[TheycallmeGar]** You always look like you wanna join when we’re ‘talking’

**[NoodsNotNudes]** I’m your shield. I want to know how you are so I can do my job.  
 **[NoodsNotNudes]** I thought you had homework, anyway?

_(SayCheese! entered the chat room)_

**[SayCheese!]** OMG I just had to make a cocktail called sex on the beach!!!

**[NoodsNotNudes]** We’re kinda in the middle of something…

**[SayCheese!]** Sorry :(  
 **[SayCheese!]** I just thought I’d tell you

**[TheycallmeGar]** Ignore him Prom. The conversation was over

**[SayCheese!]** Ah ok! Now I feel better!

**[NoodsNotNudes]** I’m still waiting to speak to Iggy.

_(TheycallmeGar changed user name to Hes-not-interested)_

**[SayCheese!]** Ooooo why the name change?

**[Hes-not-interested]** I think I like this name better :) 

_(Total_Clarity entered the chat room)_

**[Total_Clarity]** Noct, while I thank you, there is no need to fight my battles for me as Gladio learned today.

**[Hes-not-interested]** burn

**[NoodsNotNudes]** Look Iggy I’m sorry. I just need to chat alone with you. Please?

**[Total_Clarity]** I’m rather preoccupied right now. So unless it’s a matter of urgency you can visit me tomorrow in my office.

**[NoodsNotNudes]** Ok. I get the hint.

**[SayCheese!]** I think I’m just gonna go back to work 

**[Hes-not-interested]** Probably best :/

**[NoodsNotNudes]** I guess because I’m not part of your pack that I’m not good enough for your time? 

**[Total_Clarity]** Gladio that is not how this is and you know that.

_(SayCheese! left the chat room)_

**[NoodsNotNudes]** Well fuck it.  
 **[NoodsNotNudes]** Come find me when you get over yourselves. 

**[Total_Clarity]** I am perfectly within my right to feel upset and want space for one evening.

_(NoodsNotNudes left the chat room)_

**[Total_Clarity]** I do not believe that I am being unreasonable.

**[Hes-not-interested]** He’s already gone. Read up

**[Total_Clarity]** FFS

**[Hes-not-interested]** DID YOU JUST SWEAR?!?!?!?!?!

**[Total_Clarity]** A mere typo.  
 **[Total_Clarity]** Please change your user name.

_(Total_Clarity left the chat room)_

_(Hes-not-interested changed user name to I-got-the-popcorn-ready)_

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Done :) 

_(I-got-the-popcorn-ready left the chat room)_

 

~

 

Prompto cleared the tables down now that the students had all been sent on their way home. Wednesday nights were always pretty hectic given it was the main student social of the week and alcohol was cheap. Only over eighteens could get in on a Wednesday, but he was certain he’d seen a girl from his photography class that he knew was underage and an omega. Knowing how rare they were she probably received no end of offers to help sneak her in. 

“Good job tonight, kid,” the manager called from behind the bar.

“Thanks. Got busier than expected,” Prompto laughed, his arms full of empty glass bottles. He set them down on the bar and turned around to fetch the glasses.

“Maybe for you, but students just got their bursaries and think they’ve got money to burn,” the manager responded with a sigh. “Poor souls. Half of them are only here for the social life. Can’t imagine they’ll take university anymore seriously.” 

“ _If_ they even get in,” Prompto muttered. 

He loved his classes; photography and media studies were both great, but he was also resitting his maths from high school to boost his chances of getting into a university or to get a better job and it was people like the ones here tonight that disrupted lessons. It was frustrating and he really, _really_ hoped that they didn’t follow him to university. 

It was nearly three in the morning when they finished, but his next shift wasn’t until Saturday so it wasn’t too bad.

“Want me to give you a lift to your dorm?” The manager asked as he locked up the building.

“Don’t worry,” Prompto replied, enjoying the feeling of his thin shirt fluttering in the breeze. “I’m good. I like walking around in the dark sometimes.” He caught the look his manger gave him. “It’s not as weird as it sounds. I’m doing a photography project and the theme is ‘nightlife’. Guess, I like the silence.” 

“Sometime I wonder about you,” the manager responded and started walking to his car. “Night, kid. See you Saturday!” 

“See ya!” 

Turning to walk to the direction of his dorm, he set a steady pace. A few students loitered on the street’s, continuing what they’d started in the bar, but mostly he was alone.

He was near his own dormitory when he heard a scream. 

Prompto looked around, trying to figure out where it had come from when he heard a glass smash and ran in its direction.

“No. I don’t want you to bite me! Get off me! Help!”

Prompto glared at the guy, he was double her size and his muscly arms looked lethal, but it didn’t faze him. He recognised her though. She was the girl from his class, the omega. 

He felt something snap inside as anger overrode his mind. “Get off her!” He growled in an unfamiliar voice.

A smell filled his nostrils. No, not a smell, a scent, or actually, scents. He could smell himself, the omega and a repulsive alpha.

“I said, get off her!” Prompto yelled, stepping forward and challenging the alpha. 

“What the fuck?!” The alpha laughed, letting go of Prompto’s classmate and turning his attention to him. “Well, well, what have we here? The scrawniest little alpha I’ve ever seen… You want a piece of me?” 

“Not really. I prefer not to waste my time, but guess I can make an exception for a lowlife like you,” Prompto growled, as his female classmate ran into the dorms. His eyes narrowed as the alpha approached with a smug look on his face, his scent had changed too, but he had no idea what it meant.

“You couldn’t hurt me. I bet you’re too scared. Just turn around and-”

Prompto swung his right arm, hearing a crack as his fist made contact with the alpha’s nose. “That’s for her arsehole. Next time, pick a fight with someone your own size, or maybe you’re the one that’s ‘too scared’?”

Prompto walked over to the entrance to the dormitory without glancing back. The reality of what had just happened still hadn’t sunk in, but as he crossed the threshold and an omega’s arms wrapped around him, thanking him for protecting her, he knew it was worth it. 

Damn… he was an alpha...

 

~

 

_(SayCheese! entered the chat room)_

**[SayCheese!]** Dude I know it’s early and only like 2 of your wake up alarms have gone off but I gotta talk to you  
 **[SayCheese!]** Like I reeeeeeeeally wanna talk

_(I-got-the-popcorn-ready entered the chat room)_

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** I’m not awake

**[SayCheese!]** Nice try  
 **[SayCheese!]** Can we chat now?  
 **[SayCheese!]** I’ve got a morning class but I really need to talk!!

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** what is it?  
 **[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** are you cancelling arcade night?

**[SayCheese!]** No way! I live for our arcade nights bro!  
 **[SayCheese!]** I’m just gonna come out and say it…

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Good. I wanna go back to bed. I’ve still got 2 more alarms to ignore before Ignis wakes me up

**[SayCheese!]** I PRESENTED!!

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** what?

**[SayCheese!]** I presented!! Last night, well this morning actually. But yeah!! I’m one of you guys now!!!

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** You’re an omega too?!?!?!?!

**[SayCheese!]** Oh no not omega  
 **[SayCheese!]** I meant I’m not the odd one out anymore!

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** So your beta? 

**[SayCheese!]** …

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Wait… your alpha?

**[SayCheese!]** lol somehow 

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** You’re joking right? 

**[SayCheese!]** Nope… something went wrong and I’m alpha  
 **[SayCheese!]** I punched another alpha last night

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Great. Now I dream message you too -.-

_(I-got-the-popcorn-ready left the chat room)_

**[SayCheese!]** Dude?  
 **[SayCheese!]** This isn’t a dream!!!!

_(Total_Clarity entered the chat room)_

**[Total_Clarity]** Congratulations on presenting Prompto. I’m sure you’ll make a fine alpha. Please ignore His Highness. He’s suffering from a tantrum. See you at the arcade this evening?

**[SayCheese!]** Yeah I’ll be there and thanks Ignis for saying so. It’s nice to be believed. 

**[Total_Clarity]** Of course, Prompto. Your dynamic is a surprise, but I support you nonetheless. Have a good day.

**[SayCheese!]** Yeah you too :)

_(Total_Clarity left the chat room)_

_(SayCheese! left the chat room)_

 

~

 

Gladio stood outside Ignis’ office. He was scheduled to train the recruit’s again so he couldn’t wear anything particularly nice, but he dug out a new pair of training bottoms and a muscle-hugging vest. 

He knocked on the door and let himself in when he heard Ignis’ voice, shutting the door behind him. 

Ignis was sat at his desk with a pile of documents sitting in his tray, but it didn’t stop him briefly looking up at Gladio.

“I was hoping you would visit,” Ignis began, placing his pen down and re-adjusting his glasses. “I believe I owe you an apology. Yesterday I unfairly took out my frustrations on you despite the incident taking place due to my own weakness. I hope you can forgive me.” 

“The hell?” Gladio laughed, sitting opposite Ignis. “I’m the one that needs to apologise. I treated your pack like shit… So, I’m sorry too.” 

“Ah… I was only referring to the initial incident. Last night is a different matter.” Ignis said, readjusting in his seat to focus on Gladio. “Your behaviour saddened me and I took personal offence when you threw an insult at my pack. While we only have two members, we value it above all else. If you cannot respect that then I politely ask you to refrain from interacting with us beyond your line of duty as a shield.”

Gladio hung his head, taking in what Ignis had said, and it stung. “I’m sorry and I never meant to hurt you, either of you. I’m a little jealous when I see what you guys have and I wanna be a part of it. I… I really like your company and sometimes it feels like we don’t spend as much time together.” 

“I see… That puts things into perspective. While I can’t accept an alpha into our pack without conditions first being met, I can keep you closer to our goings on. Would you care to join us this evening for arcade night? Noctis and Prompto meet there every Thursday after college if you want to join us regularly?” 

 

~

 

Noctis leant against the Regalia with his arms folded as he waited for Prompto. “He’s running late.” 

Ignis checked his watch then looked around. “Indeed. However, I believe there’s an explanation. Most likely he feels nervous turning up after the reaction he received to his presentation.” 

“Alpha’s don’t get nervous. They’re strong and fearless, lacking emotion…” Noctis grumbled.

“Do you truly believe such nonsense?” Ignis asked, looking at Noctis in disbelief. “Alpha’s are just as human as you or I. They are also just as diverse as us, if not more so thanks to the overabundance of them.” 

Noctis scoffed. “Geez… don’t hide your disdain for them, will you?” 

Ignis smirked. “Not _all_ of them are bad.”

“Only most?” Noctis grinned in Ignis’ direction.

He nodded, happy to see his pack mate enjoying the evening. “Yes. Only most seems fitting.” He turned the moment he heard footsteps running towards them. The newly presented alpha’s scent blew in his direction and surprisingly, it was neither unpleasant nor pleasant. “Hello, Prompto. I’m glad you could join us.”

‘Holy shit, Iggy. He’s a fucking alpha!’

_‘I was under the impression we’d already established that.’_

“Hey, guys,” Prompto panted, leaning against the Regalia. “Didn’t think I was gonna make it in time. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“It was no bother,” Ignis smiled, nudging Noctis.

_‘You’re gaping.’_

‘You bet I am. Prompto’s a fucking alpha or didn’t you notice?’

Prompto looked between them, worried he’d done something. “Noct, are you okay, buddy? Like, am I too close? Is, erm… you know… does me being an alpha effect things?” 

“How the fuck are you an alpha?” Noctis blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth and looking to Ignis for damage control.

Prompto laughed to handle the nerves. “I’m kinda not sure. I keep thinking something went wrong… like we got switched around.” 

Noctis let his hand fall, moving closer to Prompto, examining his scent. “Oh my god, alpha’s really can feel worried!” 

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Did you read my scent?! Dude, don’t do that. I can’t understand anything from your scents. Iggy smells kinda omega-don’t-mess-with-me and you smell kinda _good_... How do I read your emotions?” 

Noctis craned his neck to look back at Ignis.

‘Did Prom just flirt with me?’

_‘I wouldn’t know. I stopped listening when he correctly identified my scent.’_

‘Arsehole.’

_‘Thank you.’_

Noctis stared at Ignis unamused, then looked back to Prompto. “You smell like competition,” he grinned, looking over at the arcade then at Prompto. “Last one there forfeits the free ice cream!” He dashed in the direction of the arcades entrance, but Prompto overtook him, slamming his hand down on the entrance sign.

“Tough luck. Ice creams mine, loser,” Prompto laughed, letting Noctis push him playfully and returning the gesture. He was relieved everything felt normal, ignoring how enticing Noctis’ scent was. 

 

~

 

Gladio punched the mechanical punch bag as hard as he could try to beat the machine’s highest scorer. 

“Gladio, perhaps it’s wise you settle for second place today and give your knuckles a break?” Ignis asked, imagining how Gladio’s hand must feel. “Knowing when to concede is just as admirable as winning…”

“You kiddin’ me?” Gladio said, flashing him a wicked grin. “I’m three points away, Iggy. If I give up now, I’m admitting another alpha is better than me.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. An alpha’s competitive streak was far from one of their redeeming features, but he remained by Gladio, curious if he could achieve his goal. A glance to the side confirmed Noctis and Prompto were wrapping up on their favourite shooting game a few machine’s down. 

“Hey, no fair!” Noctis whined, slamming the gun back into its slot. “If you didn’t cheat I’d have won that!” 

“Cheat?” Prompto laughed, swinging his arm around Noctis’ shoulders as they sauntered over. “Dude, just because I’ve got a good aim doesn’t mean I cheat. You forgetting I used to go to an archery club on the weekends?”

“That’s an unfair advantage!” Noctis frowned, folding his arms in an act of defiance. If Prompto wanted a hug, he wasn’t getting it.

‘Prompto’s justifying cheating.’

Ignis shook his head, smiling at the pair as they approached. “Prompto, good game. Seems you’d make a fine gunner.” 

‘Traitor’

“I would? Thank you!” He beamed and looked in Noctis’ direction. “At least _someone_ appreciates my talents.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and glared at Ignis. 

‘I hate you.’

_‘Of course you do.’_

“Grrrrr! I fuckin’ hate this thing!” Gladio growled, swinging one last punch out of revenge.

Ignis closed his eyes, feeling his body weaken. Gladio’s growl’s were always his weakness. He drew a deep breath, opening his eyes to focus on Noctis who was wearing a devilish grin.

Ignis frowned, turning as Gladio wrapped his arms around him lifting him into the air. “Gladio put me down this instant!” He ordered trying to wriggle free from the alpha’s grip, but he was overpowered.

Gladio set him down, flexing his muscles and puffing his chest out. “Knew I was the strongest alpha the moment we entered.” 

 

~

 

_(I-got-the-popcorn-ready entered the chat room)_

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** You home?

_(Total_Clarity entered the chat room)_

**[Total_Clarity]** No. I’ve had to make a quick stop for groceries before I head home. Is everything alright? 

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** …

**[Total_Clarity]** Noct?

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** I wanna ask you something…  
 **[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Tonight you reacted to Gladio’s growl and my body kinda did the same thing when Prompto growled… 

**[Total_Clarity]** Ok. I fail to see the question behind your observation.

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Geez… I’m trying to ask you why Prompto smells so good and his growl is sexy… Am I being weird? 

**[Total_Clarity]** I wouldn’t use weird to describe the situation. Alpha’s growl’s are a part of the sexual experience for an omega. To be attracted to him now he’s presented is not an unusual occurrence. 

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Woah. Slow down!  
 **[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** I said he was sexy like in the friend way. Everyone has a sexy friend right? I never said attracted. That’s like dating territory. Don’t be weird

**[Total_Clarity]** My apologies.   
**[Total_Clarity]** I can’t say I have a ‘sexy’ friend though.

**[I-got-the-popcorn-ready]** Don’t worry. You’ve got me ;P 

**[Total_Clarity]** Oh, how you spoil me. 

_(I-got-the-popcorn-ready changed user name to IggysSexyFriend)_

**[Total_Clarity]** Astrals help me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> This chapter introduces troll dad Regis. I've always wanted to write him but he's never fitted into one of myfics before lol
> 
> Enjoy :D

**6 Months later**

 

Noctis waddled through his apartment with his duvet wrapped around his body. The only parts sticking out were his head which was unavoidable and his feet, but with four socks on each foot the cold was manageable. 

“Come on, dude. You’re being a bit extreme. I’m melting in here,” Prompto laughed, fanning himself with his homework. “You got the thermostat on full or something?” 

“Shut up, alpha,” Noctis moaned in a mocking tone. “When you’re in an omegas apartment, you gotta deal with omega problems.” 

“But the snows outside! You haven’t even been out in it,” Prompto moaned, waving his arms toward Noctis’ balcony. 

“And I’ve got no intention to. Just… every time I look out there my body’s all freezing again.” A shiver ran down his spine. “See?” 

“Yeah. I’ll close the blinds. Just promise you’ll turn the thermostat down if you warm up? _Please_?” Prompto pleaded, blocking the view of outside. 

“I will,” Noctis agreed, doubtful that would happen as he settled on the settee.

“Good, because I don’t think I’ll survive if I stay in this heat,” Prompto whined, toying with the hem of his vest.

“If you wanna take it off, just do it. I’m not gonna judge you,” Noctis said, as he snuggled into his duvet cocoon. He frowned at Prompto’s nervous laughter. “What’s up?” 

“Well, I, erm… I only go topless in my room. No one else has ever seen me without my vest…” 

“You mean because of your stretch marks?”

Prompto flung himself at Noctis, covering his mouth. “Shhhhh! Don’t say that out loud!” He removed his hand. His cheeks were burning and his scent was even worse for giving away how embarrassed he felt.

“Prom… it’s okay. They don’t bother me,” Noctis whispered, unable to do much more while an alpha was on top of him. Gods, he hated being an omega; the way Prompto’s eyes were demanding his attention was making his body submit. “Prom,” he struggled, fighting his body’s urge to purr. An omega only purred around one alpha and if it wasn’t their already mated alpha, then it was the alpha they wanted to mate with. He didn’t have the courage to be rejected yet. “Prom… you gonna move?” He said, faking how trapped he was. 

“Oh, damn! Sorry,” Prompto laughed, sliding off and sitting on the settee next to him. “I got nervous…” 

“Yeah, kinda noticed,” Noctis smiled, rubbing at his throat. Every time he forced his body to not purr around Prompto, his throat would hurt, sometimes for minutes, but it lasted hours on the odd occasion. He unwrapped from the duvet cocoon. “Think you can turn down the heating after all…” 

 

~

 

_(AlphaNoodles entered the chat room)_

**[AlphaNoodles]** Hey Iggy. Got a minute?   
**[AlphaNoodles]** If you’re busy that’s fine. It’s nothing important.

_(SleepDeprived entered the chat room)_

**[AlphaNoodles]** Hey.

 **[SleepDeprived]** Good afternoon. How can I be of assistance? 

 **[AlphaNoodles]** Damn. You sound like a fucking computer. What’s up? 

 **[SleepDeprived]** Nothing to be concerned about. 

 **[AlphaNoodles]** You’re cold right? This snow isn’t easy for an omega is it? 

 **[SleepDeprived]** That’s very attentive of you. It would seem my office is much cooler than optimal for an omega in this weather. 

 **[AlphaNoodles]** You asked maintenance to turn the heating up? 

 **[SleepDeprived]** Yes. However, they confirmed it was impossible to do as the heating is modified on a floor by floor basis and too many alpha’s would be affected by such adjustment. 

 **[AlphaNoodles]** The hell?!   
**[AlphaNoodles]** So it’s okay to leave an omega to freeze to death?

 **[SleepDeprived]** That’s a little dramatic. I’m wearing my jacket and scarf so I should warm up soon.

 **[AlphaNoodles]** You know what? I’ve got something I gotta do. Don’t leave your office. I’ll be there soon.

_(AlphaNoodles left the chat room)_

**[SleepDeprived]** What are you planning?  
**[SleepDeprived]** Goodness sake. Sometimes I don’t know why I bother.

_(SleepDeprived left the chat room)_

 

~

 

Ignis shivered, but he did his best to remain focused on his laptop. The report on Noctis’ progress for His Majesty wasn’t going to write itself and while he’d tried using speech to text software, he loathed its inaccuracies. Armed with a thermos of steaming hot Ebony, his jacket, scarf and gloves, he was coping. Just.

That was until Gladio abruptly plowed into the room carrying two rather large boxes.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Gladio, what on Eos are you doing now? Please tell me this isn’t another of your crazy notions?”

“Not crazy,” Gladio responded, setting the boxes down and spinning them for Ignis to see what they were. “The guys in maintenance were fucking useless, so I went and bought you some electric heaters.” 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, but I can’t use them. Everything in the Citadel has to be electrical tested before being used in the building-”

“Oh, save it. If any of them got something to say send them my way and they can kiss my arse,” Gladio growled, ripping the boxes open. 

Ignis drew a deep breath, trying to bring himself back to the room. “Of course, Gladio. Excellent idea,” he smiled, despite his internal disagreement. He groaned in frustration from the effects of Gladio’s growl striking again.

“That’s better,” he grinned in Ignis’ direction and plugged the heaters in behind Ignis. They weren’t too close to him, but they were close enough Ignis’ sensitive omega skin would feel the benefits soon enough. “I’ll go dispose of this rubbish and no one needs to know.” 

“Thank you,” Ignis offered, watching him with a smile.

“Don’t worry,” Gladio grinned. “I’m just glad you let me help you for once… Maybe you’re finally getting used to having an alpha look after you?” 

“Maybe?” Ignis blinked, startled by how hopeful Gladio’s scent was. He hadn’t expected how happy his best friend’s scent would portray him as, despite Ignis’ neither here nor there answer.

“Good. You better. I’ve always got your back, Iggy,” Gladio smiled and left the room cradling the shredded cardboard in his arms. “Later!” 

“Yes. See you later,” Ignis agreed, looking at the two heater’s Gladio had gifted him with. Even if his body still felt cold, warmth spread through the inside his chest as he quietly purred to himself. “... _Oh_.”

 

~

 

_(IggysSexyFriend entered the chat room)_

**[IggysSexyFriend]** Hey Specs we’re hungry

_(ConfusedPhotographer entered the chat room)_

**[ConfusedPhotographer]** We’re like dying hungry… I think we’re wasting away T.T

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Yeah and I phoned the pizza place but they said they’re not delivering while it’s still snowing…

_(AlphaNoodles entered the chat room)_

**[AlphaNoodles]** Then cook. Iggy keeps your kitchen stocked.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** I can’t cook. Last time Specs told me off for casting fire at a chicken breast

 **[AlphaNoodles]** What the fuck is wrong with you?  
**[AlphaNoodles]** Did it cook?

 **[ConfusedPhotographer]** Somehow but not all the way through

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** That was hilarious XD 

_(SleepDeprived entered the chat room)_

**[SleepDeprived]** NOCT DO NOT USE MAGIC TO COOK FOOD!

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Lol he remembers

 **[SleepDeprived]** Of course I do. How often do you think I have to explain to His Majesty how his son’s kitchen got charred? 

 **[AlphaNoodles]** So that’s what my dad was on about! 

 **[SleepDeprived]** I’m not surprised your father spoke about the situation. His Majesty was not impressed.

 **[ConfusedPhotographer]** Ummmm… I found some stuff in the cupboards. I could make some food if you’re not coming over Iggy? 

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Prom put the ingredients back and step away from the kitchen. The kitchen is a sacred place only Specs should enter…

 **[AlphaNoodles]** Why do you put up with him? 

 **[SleepDeprived]** He’s my pack mate. 

 **[AlphaNoodles]** Packs can be dissolved… just saying.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Specs wouldn’t dare. Our bond is unbreakable -.-

 **[SleepDeprived]** I knew what I was getting into.

 **[ConfusedPhotographer]** Iggy I’m scared. I picked the bread up and now Noct’s glaring at me… I was only going to make sandwiches!

 **[SleepDeprived]** Fear not, I’ll be there shortly. In the meantime subdue him with your scent then he’ll be too preoccupied to glare.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Betrayal!!!

 **[ConfusedPhotographer]** I couldn’t do that  >.<

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Gladio wanna come over too?

 **[AlphaNoodles]** Sure.   
**[AlphaNoodles]** I mean I’m not that busy.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Good. Then could you use your scent to subdue Specs? 

 **[AlphaNoodles]** Stop getting stupid ideas.  
**[AlphaNoodles]** See you soon.

_(AlphaNoodles left the chat room)_

**[IggysSexyFriend]** Thank me later Specs.

 **[SleepDeprived]** You’ve done nothing to warrant my appreciation yet.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** I invited your other sexy friend for you -.-

_(SleepDeprived left the chat room)_

**[IggysSexyFriend]** Grrrr

_(IggysSexyFriend left the chat room)_

_(ConfusedPhotographer left the chat room)_

 

~

 

Noctis laid spread out on the settee. His feet hanging over the end with his head resting against Prompto’s leg. He had his law textbook resting on his chest in his best effort to prepare for his next class. Occasionally he felt Prompto’s arm accidentally brush his hair as he edited on his laptop, and boy, he lived for those gentle touches. 

He wanted nothing more than to curl up against Prompto and nuzzle his face into the crook of Prompto’s neck. His omega desires for comfort and an alpha weren’t relenting, nor was his law textbook getting any attention. The only things stopping him from becoming a mewling mess, was Prompto definitely didn’t feel the same and the other two were dancing around each other in the kitchen.

Life was so frustrating.

 

Prompto breathed in Noctis’ content scent; it was addicting. It felt amazing letting his hand wander so he ‘accidentally’ touched Noctis’ hair as he tried and failed to edit his photos. He was still on his first of twelve images, but he was too distracted by Noctis’ proximity.

His alpha desires wanted to scoop Noctis into his arms, and pet his hair while whispering sweet, comforting words that omega’s loved to hear, but he couldn’t. There was no way Noctis could ever be interested in an alpha that was the wrong dynamic, and that was ignoring his lack of status. 

Life really had dealt him a rubbish hand.

 

~

 

Ignis watched Gladio in bewilderment as he navigated the kitchen, making a simple meat pie. “Why did you never mention your culinary skills?” 

Gladio shrugged, grinning over his shoulder. “Why? They impress you?” 

“They’ve taken me by surprise,” Ignis laughed, feeling redundant. He folded his arms, with his body leaning against the counter. “But why meat pie?” 

“It’s one of your favourites isn’t it?” Gladio asked, sliding the deep filled dish into the oven and closing the door. He smirked at the shocked look Ignis wore. “What? Surprised I pay attention to you?” 

Ignis opened his mouth trying to formulate an answer, but he found himself unable to articulate anything under the weight of Gladio’s stare. 

Gladio shook his head, moving over to the vegetables. “You know, your scents tellin’ me everything you’re not.” 

“Such as?” Ignis asked, straightening his posture and focusing on his scent. It seems he’d relaxed too much.

“You’re warming up to me,” Gladio said, looking at Ignis briefly then down at the vegetables. 

“Friendship does that,” Ignis justified.

“Yeah, friendship does, but, this is different. We were already friends before you presented.” 

Ignis swallowed, questioning every encounter they’d shared and trying to figure out where his behaviour had changed.

“Damn, Iggy. You know you’re cute when you frown in thought like that,” Gladio laughed. “You understand what this is now?” 

Ignis narrowed his eyes. His chest tightened the moment Gladio laid the knife to rest on the cutting board and focused his full attention on him. It took all his focus to give one shake of his head as Gladio approached. 

“ _This_ is you accepting me as a worthy potential mate,” Gladio said, softening his gaze as his eyes flitted between Ignis’ eyes and lips. “You don’t push me away anymore when I look after you and your scent always tells me you’re nervous when I get close, but the closer I get, those nerves change…” He stopped short of arm's reach. 

Ignis dug his nails into his palms, trying to not give in to Gladio’s charms and enticing scent, but he was right. “Gladio… I…” He began, taking a step back to gain some clarity on the situation, but his body tried to gravity towards Gladio.

“See?” Gladio grinned, turning away and walking over to the vegetables. He didn’t glance back at Ignis; there was no need when he could tell Ignis hadn’t moved an inch. Ignis’ scent however spoke volumes. Gladio had pushed just enough to leave Ignis wanting contact. 

Mission accomplished.

 

~

 

 _(Dad entered the chat room)_  

 **[Dad]** Evening Noctis.

_(IggysSexyFriend entered the chat room)_

**[IggysSexyFriend]** Hey dad.

 **[Dad]** Why do you continue to use that ridiculous name?

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Because you raised me to tell the truth.

 **[Dad]** Well, in that case…

_(Dad changed username to SilverFox)_

**[IggysSexyFriend]** OMG NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
**[IggysSexyFriend]** CHANGE IT BACK!

 **[SilverFox]** Why? I was also raised by my father to tell the truth.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Ok you got me.  
**[IggysSexyFriend]** I’ve learnt my lesson.  
**[IggysSexyFriend]** Please change it back? 

 **[SilverFox]** Actually I’m rather fond of it :) 

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** I hate you.

 **[SilverFox]** Good. Teenagers are meant to hate their parents so I must be doing something right :)

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Stop using smiley faces!  
**[IggysSexyFriend]** God dad act your age!

 **[SilverFox]** Very well. I messaged you to enquire how the search is coming along to find yourself an alpha? With your eighteenth birthday approaching, marital offers have begun arriving.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]**  …  
**[IggysSexyFriend]** And what has the council said? 

 **[SilverFox]** They wish for you to meet the alpha suitors.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** And you? 

 **[SilverFox]** I think meeting them will do no harm and it will appease the council. However, until you turn twenty, I am happy for you to search without council interference. 

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** That still doesn’t give me much time…

 **[SilverFox]** I know, but for the time being it’s all I can offer. If you’re no closer to finding yourself a respectable alpha by that time then we will discuss your options. It might mean you’ll need to meet with council approved potential suitors but there will be no pressure to marry. An engagement will be more than sufficient until you’re twenty-five.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Then I have to start thinking about having kids… 

 **[SilverFox]** As is expected of royalty.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** I hate having my life dedicated for me.

 **[SilverFox]** As did I. I try to give you more freedom than my father gave me, but it’s still not enough. I am sorry. 

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Don’t be.  
**[IggysSexyFriend]** Actually do be.  
**[IggysSexyFriend]** It’s yours and mum’s fault that I was the kid you had.

 **[SilverFox]** Haha. Good times ;)

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** Dad!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!

 **[SilverFox]** Enjoy your evening.

 **[IggysSexyFriend]** No chance of that now thanks to you!

_(SilverFox left the chat room)_

**[IggysSexyFriend]** I hate you

_(IggysSexyFriend left the chat room)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My document crashed 3 times writing this chapter T.T
> 
> I never lost more than a paragraph but grrrrrrrr lol
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I deleted this chapter and re-uploaded it when I realised my first draft was uploaded by accident >.<
> 
> Anyway here's the chapter as it should actually be lol

~ **6 Months later** ~

Ignis laid on the bed in his parent's spare bedroom, staring at the ceiling. He felt a mixture of lost and heartbroken. His heat was on the horizon too, due in less than a week. 

His beloved apartment and nest were off limits due to structural concerns, Gladio had eased away and Noctis was in the middle of applying to university, insisting he’d only attend where Prompto gets accepted. If all that wasn’t stressful enough, his parents who were long-standing respected employees of the Citadel had put their house up for sale to move to Tenebrae. He loved his childhood home. He had many fond memories here, so the thought of never being able to return was devastating.

Life… was awful. 

At work, through determination and Noctis’ efforts, being an omega was no longer a huge concern; some were still in disagreement though. In the past few months, he’d noticed an increase in omega staff. It was nice. Despite a lack of the omega dynamic in Lucis, many were flocking to Insomnia, forming their own community. It was welcomed and overdue. 

Suppressants for omega’s were slowly becoming available in Lucis, not that Ignis took them beyond his initial trial period. He didn’t enjoy the side effects of sleep deprivation and increased hunger, not to mention there was no point when everyone around him already knew his dynamic. Noctis, however, had taken them as soon as they had become available. The tablets reduced his scent and shortened his heats. He’d even been lucky enough to suffer no side effects. However, their pack ability to converse telepathically had suffered, but it was a necessary sacrifice for Noctis’ happiness.

Unable to sleep as his mind refused to stop over thinking, he sat up, turning the lamp on and retrieved his glasses from the bedside table. Long sleepless nights were the bane of his life as they always made work the following morning unnecessarily difficult. Ebony had become his best friend. 

The sound of his phone vibrating on the hardwood surface caught him by surprise, but with nothing better to do he picked it up seeing a notification from Noctis.

_(Loyalty entered the chat room)_

_Unread message_  
**[NightLight]** You awake?

Ignis yawned. It was almost three in the morning.

 **[Loyalty]** Apparently. Did you require my assistance? 

**[NightLight]** No… just Prompto’s fallen asleep in my bed and now I can’t sleep because he’s got his arm wrapped around me… help? 

**[Loyalty]** I see. I thought Prompto was to sleep in the spare bedroom? I changed the bedding before leaving.

 **[NightLight]** Yeah he was but we kinda got sleepy reading comics on my bed and he did that alpha thing where they don’t hold back their scent when their tired and I nuzzled up to him then he fell asleep… now I’m stuck and he growls in his sleep  
**[NightLight]** OMG his growls  <3 

**[Loyalty]** It sounds as though you’re rather enjoying the experience. Perhaps next time you should excuse yourself before an alpha becomes drowsy? 

**[NightLight]** Maybe.  
**[NightLight]** He’s such a cuddler though  
**[NightLight]** OMG I CAN’T HANDLE THIS!

 **[Loyalty]** Oh?

 **[NightLight]** He’s shuffled and his mouth is near to my neck…  
**[NightLight]** I can’t stop thinking about being bitten…  
**[NightLight]** Having a sexy friend is difficult  >.<

 **[Loyalty]** I’m inclined to agree.  
**[Loyalty]** Though exercise caution. I’ve read about omega’s waking up to being marked when bed sharing. 

**[NightLight]** I don’t think I would mind at this point…

 **[Loyalty]** That’s your omega instinct’s taking control. It would appear your suppressants aren’t strong enough if you’re struggling with the proximity of an alpha like this. 

**[NightLight]** Shut up. You go mushy whenever Gladio’s around

 **[Loyalty]** I’d rather we not discuss Gladio. After all, he seems rather content with his girlfriend. 

**[NightLight]**  …  
**[NightLight]** But you’re not happy about it

 **[Loyalty]** Maybe not, but I’ve no right to tell him of my affections.  
**[Loyalty]** I’m going to try to sleep now. I hope you get some rest too.

 **[NightLight]** Yeah ok… Night Specs

 **[Loyalty]** Good night, Noct.

_(Loyalty left the chat room)_

Ignis dropped his phone onto the nightstand, followed by his glasses. He hated discussing Gladio, but it was unavoidable. It was his own fault for denying how Gladio made him feel and how Gladio’s growl never failed to send a shiver down his spine. He’d been a fool. 

He’d left it too late though. Some beta realised how good of a catch Gladio was and won his heart. 

It didn’t stop Gladio being the only alpha he pined for during heats though.

 

~ 3 weeks later ~ 

 

Noctis stared at the shelves in the bookshop. He was only there to buy comic’s for Prompto’s birthday, but he’d ended up with his arms full of comics for himself too. Prompto would read them anyway, so it was kind of like two presents for him? 

When he came across an aisle of figurines with some of their favourite characters, they ended up getting added to his pile too. 

They both liked superheroes, and it was one of the things that helped them bond in the early days of their friendship. It was cool. Ignis had never cared for superheroes and Gladio had long since moved on from them, so it had become his and Prompto’s thing. 

Paid and bagged, with several last-minute purchases, he headed out of the store and to the costume shop. Prompto had already brought a zombified chocobo costume and for some reason, Noctis had been talked into the same idea, just in a different colour. Ugh… he couldn’t say no to him. Ever.

Damn Alpha.

 

~

 

At twenty-one, Gladio’s life seemed great. 

He’d found his place in the Crownsguard, valued by his father and Cor as a regular instructor for new recruit’s. Too many newbies called him ‘Sir’, but he was slowly stamping that behaviour out. Reluctantly, he’d trained his sister Iris at his father’s request. He knew it was only to stop her constant whining about how it was in her blood to fight. She was doing well despite his reservations.

He had a long distance girlfriend too. A girl from Cleigne and they’d been together a few weeks, something that surprised him given he’d only initially agreed to the date to help himself get over Ignis who seemed uninterested in all his advances. Despite that, it was proving impossible to move on and every time he thought he was getting over Ignis, the damn omega walked into the training room, casually twirling a dagger. 

Just like now.

“Hey, Iggy! Back for another arse kickin’?” Gladio laughed, keeping it casual and concentrating on his scent. An alpha in a satisfying relationship usually had a mild scent but left unchecked, his was one full of conflict.

Ignis chuckled. “If memory serves, Amicitia, it was I who won our last match.”

Gladio grunted. In one swoop Ignis had reminded him why he made a point of not training when he was here. He respected Ignis and saw him as an equal, but his biology as an alpha stopped him fighting full strength against him. If he could get over his ridiculous one-sided crush it would be fine, but until then Ignis would continue to unintentionally humiliate him. 

He wasn't sure how they'd gotten to this point. Half a year ago he had been certain Ignis reciprocated his feelings

“Don’t get used to it,” Gladio managed to respond with a grin, playing along as he readied his training sword. He took slow steady breath’s, watching Ignis with narrowed eyes as he dismissed his dagger and selected one from the weapons rack.

Their weapons clashed against each other as Gladio went on the defensive, blocking each of Ignis’ strikes. He was having to work harder than usual to keep up with Ignis’ unrelenting speed. 

“Who the fuck got you ruffled up?” Gladio asked as they took a breather for some water. 

Ignis turned away, screwing the cap back onto his bottle. “No one in particular,” he lied. In fact, he knew exactly who was the cause of his current mood, but she’d done nothing wrong. The situation with his parents and apartment weren’t helping the matter. 

“Sorry, Iggy. I know you’ve got it rough at the minute. You know you’re always welcome at mine,” Gladio internally cursed at his stupidity. Inviting the person who he was trying to get over to his house wasn’t exactly the best way to go about it. 

Ignis turned around, offering Gladio the best smile he could. “Thank you. I truly appreciate your offer. Your family have always been kind in making me feel welcome, but on this occasion, I must decline. I don’t believe a household of alpha’s, is the best place for an emotional omega to retreat.” 

“Still suffering from the heats after effects, huh?” Gladio asked, cursing his mouth for verbalising the question his brain knew was inappropriate. It was frustrating how his mind didn’t filter properly around Ignis.

Ignis shot Gladio a questioning glare. The question was far too familiar given Gladio had a girlfriend. “I don’t feel comfortable discussing that topic given the situation. Perhaps we should resume training?”

“Yeah. Sounds like the best idea,” Gladio mumbled, tossing his empty bottle in the direction of his shirt. With an unrequited crush and now an awkward atmosphere he couldn’t have imagined the situation getting any worse. Ignis’ scent wasn’t given anything away either. He’d gotten too good at keeping it under control.

 

~

 

_(NightLight entered the chat room)_

**[NightLight]** You think Prom would want me to throw him a party? 

_(Loyalty entered the chat room)_

**[Loyalty]** You do realise this is the group chat? If you wish to keep this idea private I suggest deleting the history.

 **[NightLight]** Nahhhh it’s good. I’ll delete it in a bit  
**[NightLight]** He’s doing a location shoot with his class in Duscae for the weekend  
**[NightLight]** So what do you think??  
**[NightLight]** Should I throw him a birthday party????

 **[Loyalty]** It certainly sounds like a good idea depending on how you action it. Who do you plan on inviting? 

**[NightLight]** Just us 4… do I need to invite his college friends?  
**[NightLight]** I don’t want to :(  
**[NightLight]** There’s an omega in his class and she doesn’t leave him alone  
**[NightLight]** I wanna spend time with him

 **[Loyalty]** There’s no need to invite his college friends. The four of us will more than suffice. It’ll be far easier to manage this way and if he so chooses, he can celebrate with his other friends separately. 

_(UltimateFlavourExperience entered the chat room)_

**[NightLight]** Hey behemoth you in on throwing Prom a party?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Sure. Got nothing better to do. 

**[Loyalty]** Oh? That seems rather insulting to your girlfriend.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** It’s over.

 **[NightLight]** What?!?!?!?!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** It’s over. She found someone closer to home.

 **[Loyalty]** My apologies. I shouldn't have said that and I’m sorry to hear it didn‘t work out.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Don’t be. It’s better this way.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** It was a long way to travel and shit happened so we ended it.

 **[NightLight]** Well welcome back to the singles club! You can choose a t-shirt or hat.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Haha very funny.

_(KwehKweh entered the chat room)_

**[KwehKweh]** Hey guys!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Hey.

 **[Loyalty]** Noctis!

 **[Loyalty]** Also welcome Prompto.

 **[NightLight]** ASGKHKDASFK

 **[NightLight]** afjklsafhk

 **[NightLight]**  …….

_(NightLight cleared the chat history)_

**[NightLight]** Hey Prom :) 

**[KwehKweh]** What are you up to?

 **[NightLight]** Nothing.

 **[KwehKweh]** You’re acting shifty… did you forget to buy the costume before they sold out?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Oh don’t worry. I caught him parading around in it.

 **[NightLight]** I wasn’t parading

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Sure…

 **[Loyalty]** We were making adjustments. 

**[KwehKweh]** I’ve still got to do mine :(

 **[Loyalty]** If you bring your costume to Noct’s on your next visit then I can help you.

 **[KwehKweh]** Iggy your the best!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Guess I’m gonna need to get a costume

 **[NightLight]** You can go with Specs. He still hasn’t got one.

 **[Loyalty]** I was going to wear last year’s Tonberry costume.

 **[NightLight]** Not good enough. Me and Prom are gonna match so you’ve both gotta too

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I don’t think Iggy’s into the same costumes as me…

 **[NightLight]** Then you’ll have to find a compromise ;P 

**[KwehKweh]** This is such a cool idea!!!!!  
**[KwehKweh]** OMG I can’t wait!!!!!!

 **[NightLight]** Now you’ve got to do it XD

 

~ A few days later ~

 

Noctis lurked in the shadows, holding his arm out to stop Prompto from moving too far out of the shade. If they were going to spy on Ignis and Gladio they had to be clever about it, which meant disguises, staying out of sight or blending in and most importantly, staying far enough away to stop their scent’s being detected, but he had to rely on Prompto’s better judgement. Never did he think he’d regret taking suppressants. 

“Dude, Gladio’s scent is, like, kinda, guarded-” He cut off when Noctis grabbed his hand and lead him to a bench further away. He stuttered a nonsensical response, staring at his hand in Noctis’.

“What? Oh, sorry,” Noctis mumbled, letting go. He could feel his face flush. He hadn’t even thought about what he’d been doing when he’d reached out, only that he didn’t want them to get spotted and ruin the fun of spying on Ignis and Gladio.

“Look!” Prompto pointed in their direction, bouncing in his seat. 

Noctis whipped his head around, eyes widening. “Why the hell is he taking his top off?! It’s not even hot.”

Prompto shrugged, staring down at his t-shirt then at Noctis in his jacket. “It’s not cold today.” 

Noctis frowned. “ _You_ would say that. Damn alpha. Least you don’t strip all the time.” He looked at Prompto when he heard a nervous laugh. “What?” 

“Well… I don’t wear much in my dorm room. I don’t really feel the cold so it makes sense not creating unnecessary washing… I _hate_ the dorm’s laundry room…” 

Noctis’ mind flooded with thoughts of Prompto undressed. “Lucky for some,” he rasped.

“Yeah,” Prompto laughed. “It’s my favourite perk of being an alpha. Keeps my heating bill low.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Omega’s get telepathy,” Noctis grinned and checked back on Ignis and Gladio who were still staring in the shop window.

“You can’t even use telepathy now you’re on suppressants. Not exactly the best sales pitch,” Prompto responded, pulling some chewing gum out his pocket and holding a strip out to Noctis. “Want some?” 

“Yeah. Thanks,” he said, taking it and putting it to his mouth, slipping it out of its wrapper. “What do you think is holding them up? They’re just standing there.” 

“Probably can’t decide what to wear. I mean, they’ve got different styles,” Prompto offered, leaning back, looking at the time on his phone. “Damnit. I’ve got work in an hour…” 

“What? I thought you did the evening shifts?” Noctis frowned. 

“Normally, but it’s overtime. I’m kinda short on funds after getting that chocobo costume…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Noctis asked, spinning his body in Prompto’s direction. “I don’t want you overworking yourself. I could have bought it for you.” 

Prompto smiled. Whether Noctis was aware or not, his voice sounded softer. He loved when Noctis’ softer omega side showed. It was a rarity these days though. “Thanks, dude. Really. It means a lot that you care. I guess I just feel like I shouldn’t rely on others… I mean, I’m supposed to be a big strong alpha…” His chest constricted when Noctis’ hand rested on top of his. 

“Prom, you’re dynamic doesn’t define who you are or what you’re supposed to be. Ignore the other alpha’s, most are self-important jerks, but you’re different and I _like_ that,” Noctis said before turning away a coughing. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, wondering what possessed him to speak so openly. The longer he felt Prompto watching him, the more he felt embarrassed and the less he remembered why spying on Ignis and Gladio was a good idea.

 

~

 

_(UltimateFlavourExperience entered the chat room)_

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Right I got the alcohol.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** You sure he even drinks? The guy’s surrounded by alcohol whenever he’s at work.

_(NightLight entered the chat room)_

_(Loyalty entered the chat room)_

**[Loyalty]** A good question. I had wondered the same actually.

 **[NightLight]** I’m not sure. It’s his first legal night though so I thought he might experiment??

 **[Loyalty]** Experimenting doesn’t seem like something he’ll do. He tends to keep to what he knows from my observations.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Guy’s I’ve just bought a fucking shelf full of alcohol. If he doesn’t try it I’m claiming expenses and blaming this shit on Noct.

 **[NightLight]** Good idea! Nothing screams reliable to the king like his son’s shield buying him enough alcohol to end up in hospital

 **[Loyalty]** Noct has a point.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Fuck sake.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Guess I could gift my dad the bottle of scotch.

 **[NightLight]** Scotch????  
**[NightLight]** What sort of party do you think I’m planning?!  
**[NightLight]** I asked for beer, cider, alcopops that kinda stuff.

 **[Loyalty]** For the record His Majesty is rather fond of bourbon if you by chance purchased some? 

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** No?

 **[NightLight]** How do you know what my dad likes?!

 **[Loyalty]** His Majesty offered me some following a particularly stressful day after I presented. 

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** The fuck? You’ve had a drink with the king?

 **[NightLight]** Yeah and you never told me?!?!?!?!?!

 **[Loyalty]** I apologise. I failed to see the importance of divulging such information. For reference; it only occurred once. 

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** How many people do you think drink with the king?

 **[Loyalty]** Not many. 

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** And that’s why you should have told us! 

**[NightLight]** I’m just realising my dad didn’t tell me either.  
**[NightLight]** Screw you both

_(NightLight changed username to UnlovedPrince)_

**[Loyalty]** A touch melodramatic perhaps?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Shut up  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I’m single. I can get away with it

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** You mean you’ve still made no progress with blondie? 

**[UnlovedPrince]**  …  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Calling pack leader. How has the behemoth caught on to who I like when he can’t even recognise who’s pining over him? 

**[Loyalty]**  …

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** It’s my job to notice stuff about you!  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** And who’s pining over me? Sounds like crap to me. 

**[UnlovedPrince]** Geez… I thought I was romantically dense… 

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Iggy come back me up or something? 

**[Loyalty]** How about we return to the matter at hand? Mr Argentum’s birthday party?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Don’t call him that  
**[UnlovedPrince]** It’s like you’re trying to turn him into a scotch drinker -.-

 **[Loyalty]** I apologise. That wasn’t my intention.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I’m gonna crash. It’s nearly midnight and I’ve gotta run drills with the recruit’s first thing. Catch me up with everything tomorrow yeah? 

**[Loyalty]**  Of course. Goodnight Gladio.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Don’t expect me to turn up before lunch…

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Never do.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Night Iggy.

_(UltimateFlavourExperience left the chat room)_

**[UnlovedPrince]** Did you notice I didn’t get a night Noct? He’s got no manners 

**[Loyalty]** It was unbecoming.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Speaking of unbecoming… why’s nothing becoming of you two? I’ve pathed the way for you loads. I’m your bloody wingman and yet you’re not doing anything to get him?

 **[Loyalty]** He’s only recently broken up with his girlfriend. I can hardly confess my attraction when he must be struggling. I also have no desire to be a rebound, not to mention I’ve no idea if Gladio shares my attraction anymore.  
**[Loyalty]** I missed my chance and I’ve accepted that.

 

~

 

Gladio splashed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

Training recruit’s in the morning was the truth, but needing to sleep was a lie. What he needed was to break away from them before they realised he still liked Ignis. This crush was driving him crazy and when Ignis didn’t speak up to defend him it felt like an arrow to the chest, further confirming Ignis wasn’t interested. 

Ignis had been kind enough to console him over the loss of his girlfriend, yet he didn’t have the guts to admit he’d lied; there was no other guy, for her at least. He knew if he told Ignis that he was the reason for his breakup, Ignis would feel awful. As stoic as he came to other people, Gladio knew Ignis was capable of far more emotions than he let on, it was the nature of omega’s, only love didn’t seem to be important to his favourite omega.

It was a shame and he was an idiot to not make his feelings clearer when he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying this verse? I know I'm writing it different compared to the ABO fics I've read but I hope it's still good? I'm a nervous writer lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> Just to warn you that there's an altercation towards the end. It's not graphic or anything, but I thought I'd highlight it anyway.
> 
> Update on my schedule: Until now I've posted a chapter a week but for November I'm going to be working on NaNoWriMo and focusing on some original content. It's been a long time since I wrote something like that so I want to focus on it and enjoy it. As such, there are no plans for me to write or post fanfiction during November (but I might still do just don't get your hopes up). I promise normal uploads will resume in December though :D
> 
> Before NaNoWriMo I'm going to try and post one more chapter but I haven't started it yet so I'm a bit pushed >.<

_(UnlovedPrince entered the chat room)_

**[UnlovedPrince]** Ugh… this party is stressful!

_(Loyalty entered the chat room)_

**[Loyalty]** How so? I was under the impression I was doing most of the preparations?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Well yeah but it was my idea  
**[UnlovedPrince]** And I just wrapped up his presents but they look like a chocobo wrapped them

 **[Loyalty]** If their presentation is bothering you to that extent I can rewrap them for you?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** No don’t worry. If they look too good he’ll know I asked you to do it  
**[UnlovedPrince]** And I kind of want him to know I did it…

 **[Loyalty]** Ah. Trying to impress the alpha you like, I see.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Shut up!  
**[UnlovedPrince]** …  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Damn you  
**[UnlovedPrince]** You’re just as bad at this flirting thing though

 **[Loyalty]** I fear you may be correct. If anything, I would say that I am worse.

_(UltimateFlavourExperience entered the chat room)_

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** What the hell is so important that you guys woke me up?  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Hang on. You’ve been flirting Iggy?

 **[Loyalty]** Evidently not well enough. The alpha who’s received such attention from me hasn‘t even realised I harbour such affection towards them. It’s fine though as I have no desire to pursue them for the time being.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Well they’re an idiot. You’re a catch Iggy.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Takes one to know one huh?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Shut it.

 **[Loyalty]** Gladio while I appreciate your compliment, please do not speak to my pack mate and our prince like that. Unknown to you, he’s been helping me a lot. 

**[UnlovedPrince]** Yep :)

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Don’t act too smug will you?

 **[Loyalty]** Noctis that behaviour is not helping.  
**[Loyalty]** If you recall, it has only been a matter of days since the event. You could do with showing Gladio a little more consideration.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** You can say break up. It’s fine.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** We weren’t that serious.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** You weren‘t? From what I heard in the changing room it was the “best sex” you’ve had

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Don’t listen in on me!  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Besides it was locker room chat.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** All guys talk about sex like that when they hadn‘t had any in a while.

 **[Loyalty]** I can‘t say I know anything about it. 

**[UnlovedPrince]** Think he’s forgetting he’s chatting to two omega virgins… 

**[Loyalty]** Noct!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** What?  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** That‘s a joke right?  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** You two can‘t really be virgins?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** What? It‘s the truth. Sex is different for omega‘s  
**[UnlovedPrince]** We kinda pine after one alpha and sex with anyone else won’t cut it so we don’t bother

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Seriously?

 **[Loyalty]** Yes Gladio. Though not the best explanation, it’s true that an omega feels no desire for sexual gratification from any alpha other than the one they hold affection towards. I was unaware you knew not of this.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Well we didn’t exactly learn about omega’s in school did we?

 **[Loyalty]** Unfortunately not.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Have either of you been kissed?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** I think my username answers that

 **[Loyalty]** As does mine. I wish not to engage in such activities with anyone other than the one alpha who I feel drawn to.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Fuck…  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I can’t get my head around that.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Hell I’d kiss you.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I mean blondie not noticing is understandable but whoever you’re after Iggy is an idiot

 **[UnlovedPrince]** lol  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I agree  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Also don’t kiss me or I’ll banish your arse from Lucis

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I didn’t mean you!  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Shit sorry.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Iggy  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Iggy?

_(Loyalty left the chat room)_

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Shit.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** He’ll be fine  
**[UnlovedPrince]** He just doesn’t like talking about this stuff outside the pack  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I’m gonna go back to bed so see you tomorrow

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Wait

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Yeah?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Nothing  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Sorry.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Night Noct.

_(UltimateFlavourExperience left the chat room)_

**[UnlovedPrince]** -.-

_(UnlovedPrince left the chat room)_

~

Gladio avoided the training hall the next morning, the recruits wouldn’t miss him for one morning, not when they had other studies to focus on ahead of their upcoming winter examinations. Besides, with other Crownsguard training like Cor and Ignis, they could go to them for guidance if needed, not to mention train amongst themselves. 

His excuse for not turning up was catching up on the paperwork needed to either refer or defer the recruits for their combat examinations, it had to be done at some point and avoiding Ignis for at least one day seemed like the best excuse to finally get around to it. He hated paperwork, often going to Ignis and working through it together and wrapping it up quickly, but that wasn’t an option this time.

Ignis was after someone and he had no idea who. He used to think they stood a chance and that maybe they’d get together but now it seemed almost impossible. 

When Ignis had first presented he’d been easy to read, but now Gladio was clueless to how he felt. For an omega, Ignis was oddly independent and as an alpha, Gladio was struggling to come to terms with how unnecessary that made him seem. 

Whoever this alpha was that Ignis wanted was fucking lucky.

~

Prompto loaded his backpack up with all the essentials and sung it on his back, over his skull hoodie. Noctis had a matching one, only his got way more usage. It was the first day Prompto had felt a little chilly since winter. 

Heading out of his dorm, he walked in the direction of the photography department, one of the furthest buildings from his dormitory. With little else to do, he pulled out his mobile hoping Noctis was awake.

_(KwehKweh entered the chat room)_

**[KwehKweh]** Noct you awake buddy?

_(UnlovedPrince entered the chat room)_

**[UnlovedPrince]** Maybe

 **[KwehKweh]** Is arcade night on this week? 

**[UnlovedPrince]** Why wouldn't it be? 

**[KwehKweh]** Well you were in a meeting last Thursday :/

 **[UnlovedPrince]** That's only because the first secretary was too impatient to wait until the morning  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I seriously hope Accordo elects someone else before I'm king

 **[KwehKweh]** She's that bad?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Yeah

 **[KwehKweh]** :(  
**[KwehKweh]** Btw why are you up so early?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Got a law class in 10 mins  
**[UnlovedPrince]** It's the one that got cancelled yesterday  
**[UnlovedPrince]** You?

 **[KwehKweh]** I booked out a studio as it was the only time my model could do

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Oh cool  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Who's your model?

 **[KwehKweh]** Someone from work  
**[KwehKweh]** Wish it was one of you guys though  
**[KwehKweh]** Other than working a few shifts together and knowing he's on the track team I don't know him and it's so difficult talking to him  >.<

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Then why did you ask him?  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I would've done it if you asked…

 **[KwehKweh]** But you hate your photos being displayed and I didn't think you'd want to come to my college campus? 

**[UnlovedPrince]** Well yeah…  
**[UnlovedPrince]** It's different for you though…  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Anyways tutor's here  
**[UnlovedPrince]** See you later!

 **[KwehKweh]** Yeah see you dude :) 

_(UnlovedPrince left the chat room)_

_(KwehKweh left the chat room)_

 

Prompto stared at his phone, thinking about Noctis’ messages, still surprised that he was up to modelling for him. 

Now he _had_ to figure a way to work Noctis into his next project.

~

Noctis yawned. That had easily been the most boring law class yet. This new tutor was rubbish at keeping him interested compared to the previous one. Year two of college was nowhere near as fun as year one. The coursework was harder and there was so much more of it. The only positive was that it meant he didn’t need to undertake as many royal duties as he should do at eighteen years old.

With an hour until his politics class, he headed over to the library in an attempt to make a start on his law essay. He had a week until it was due, but the last thing he wanted was it weighing on him when he wanted to focus on Prompto’s birthday and Halloween.

He’d been invited to the college Halloween party, but he’d never got to know many people in his class and most of them just gawked in his direction anyway. Besides, as Prompto was going to be eighteen, it seemed cool that they could all go to the Guard & Glaves for the first time. It was a club run exclusively for employees of the Citadel by a group of retired Crownsguard.

Noctis arrived at the library and took a seat at an empty table near the back. It was his favourite space in the library, almost secluded as not many people used the philosophy section, but it meant he could get some privacy most of the time.

His body tensed from the sight of a large group of alphas approaching the sports section, but thanks to his suppressants his scent wasn’t giving away his uneasiness. Keeping his head down he pulled out his textbook and laptop from his bag and started by noting down the key case examples and the legislation involved so he could formulate the bulk of the essay at home.

~

_(UnlovedPrince entered the chat room)_

**[UnlovedPrince]** Hey Specs  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I’m gonna be finishing college late  
**[UnlovedPrince]** My politics tutor is being a jerk and lumped us with a SECOND assignment so I need to find some books in the library

_(Loyalty entered the chat room)_

**[Loyalty]** Astrals.  
**[Loyalty]** There seems to be no communiction between your tutors does there?  
**[Loyalty]** When is this one due?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** I know right?  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Both politics are next thursday and the law is next friday…  
**[UnlovedPrince]** If that isn’t bad enough we’re sitting a mock exam for law next week  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I don’t even know why  
**[UnlovedPrince]** My exams aren’t until January!!

 **[Loyalty]** I can understand your frustration. I would feel the same.  
**[Loyalty]** Perhaps I can help you prepare by making you some fact sheets to review for your exam?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** That would be perfect!  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Always knew you were the best pack leader ever :)  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Anyway, can you pick me up from college?

 **[Loyalty]** Of course. Contact me when you want me to set off. I’m at home so I can be there in 5-10 minutes.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Thanks Specs :)  
**[UnlovedPrince]** See you in about an hour probably

 **[Loyalty]** Okay. See you soon.

_(Loyalty left the chat room)_

_(UnlovedPrince left the chat room)_

~

Gladio tugged a vest over his head and walked over to the mirror, groaning at his appearance and pulled it back off, throwing it on the bed. It was stupid, he knew. Guys weren’t meant to care so much about clothes, but it was arcade night and he wanted to impress Ignis. Every time he thought about Ignis with another alpha he couldn’t help a growl escaping.

“Gladdy, stop growling!”

“Stay out of it!” Gladio yelled back at his thirteen-year-old sister in the next bedroom.

“Stop brooding and just tell Ignis you like him!”

Gladio frowned, yanking a black muscle-fit t-shirt from his wardrobe and pulling it on, ignoring Iris singing ‘puppy love’ in the distance. He’d get his own back in the future when she starts to crush on boys. 

He looked in the mirror once more. White jeans and a t-shirt was hardly impressive, but it showed off his arms and his newly inked tattoo, it still needed filling in on his back though.

He was going to try and win Ignis’ affection, rewinding their friendship back to when Ignis always got nervous excited around him. Somewhere in the last six months, he’d messed up, maybe even missed a signal, but he was pretty confident he could fix it and make Ignis want him and only him as his alpha.

~

Noctis jogged across the college courtyard, dropping his bag onto the backseat and jumping into Regalia. “Hey, Specs.”

“Noct, the roof being down is not an invitation to jump into your seat in such an uncouth manner. Please pay mind to your public image,” Ignis sighed, knowing full well Noctis wouldn’t listen. As expected, Noctis shrugged. “That aside,” Ignis continued as they pulled away, “His Majesty wishes you a pleasant evening… and he asked I remind you about your _circumstances_.”

“You mean my lack of finding an alpha?”

“Essentially, yes,” Ignis replied. “The council has been, shall we say, rather vocal of late.”

“Jerks. Dad even said he’s fine with it until I’m twenty and I’m pretty sure they didn’t nag my dad like this,” Noctis huffed, folding his arms.

“That’s true, though I feel your dynamic is the reason they are reluctant to cease pushing the issue. There was even talk about find me a suitable mate…”

“You?!” Noctis questioned, staring in the rearview mirror with wide eyes. “Why the hell are they discussing that? You’re my advisor. You don’t even follow the same rules.”

“I know,” Ignis responded, keeping his scent under control to not show the depth of his concern. “However, as your pack leader, my mate will have a direct effect on you and the council wish to have some control over such an important decision and I fear I will need to give my consent to marriage soon.”

“But my dad-”

“His Majesty cannot help me, as he does you, Noct. He’s already doing everything he can do to delay them from finding you an alpha mate. If he were to protect us both, the council could retaliate with a vote of no confidence,” Ignis explained.

“Shit…”

“Indeed.”

Noct hung his head, fiddling with his trouser pocket. “I’m sorry, Specs. I’ve put you in a difficult situation.” 

“You’ve nothing to apologise for. If my marriage would buy you time then I would gladly consent to such an arrangement,” Ignis replied, smiling in the mirror at his dearest friend.

Noctis met Ignis’ eyes and frowned. “But you’d be unhappy, _and_ you’d still be pining after Gladio. I couldn’t do that to you, Specs.”

“Don’t worry,” Ignis responded, returning his eyes to the road. “With my work at the Citadel, it would be easy to remain out of the marital house for most of the day. As for Gladio, remaining his friend will be sufficient.”

“Yeah… I guess, but this still sucks… maybe… actually, don’t worry,” Noctis responded, turning to face the scenery.

“Go on.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Even so I’m interested in what you have to say,” Ignis encouraged.

“Alright… well, if I’ve gotta get married in a few years and the council want you to get married now, why don’t we form a pack to tell Prom and Gladio how we feel?” Noctis suggested. His cheeks were warm.

Ignis chuckled. “It does sound like a good idea. A pack within our pack. Even so, it may prove difficult given the romantic density of the alpha’s we’ve grown to desire.”

“You can say that again,” Noctis laughed. “We’re not _that_ much better though. Flirtings just… ugh. What’s it so difficult?”

“I’m certainly the wrong person to ask given my romantic history, or lack of, shall I say. Still, I’m up for this if we’re both in agreement?” Ignis asked, hope for a better future returning.

“Yeah, I am. Between the two of us, we gotta be able to snag at least one of them,” Noctis grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “And I’ll come off my suppressant’s. It’ll be easier if we can use telepathy again and my scent should help…”

“Only if you’re certain that’s what you want to do. Your first heat after coming off them will be as intense as the first heat when you presented. While I miss our telepathy, I would prefer you choose what you feel is best for your body,” Ignis said. He’d only been on his suppressants for a matter of weeks, but the after effects were noticeable. He could only imagine how much stronger they would be for someone who had been on them for the best part of a year.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Specs. I know what I’m getting into. My heat’s due in a few weeks, so I’ll come off them after that one and we can begin our operation.”

~

“Oh, yeah! Who’s the greatest alpha?” Prompto beamed, finger gunning the shooter game as tickets poured out the machine.

“Don’t boast too much. You got lucky,” Gladio grumbled, slamming his gun back into the designated holder. 

“Don’t you want another round?” Noctis grinned. “Specs hasn’t had a turn yet.”

Gladio looked over his shoulder at Ignis who seemed busy in a conversation with a member of the arcade’s staff. At least Ignis didn’t witness his abysmal failure against Prompto. He stepped away from the machine, shrugging. “Nah. He seems content. You destroy blondie and wipe that smug look off his face.”

“Yeah, right,” Prompto laughed, pointing the ream of tickets still coming out at his feet. “Noct can’t defeat me. I’m the champion around here.”

“He’s kinda right,” Noctis shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets. “If it’s a shooter he always wins. Air hockey is a different matter though.”

“Air hockey?” Gladio grinned, glaring at Prompto. “You and me, one on one. We’ll see who’s the true alpha of the group.”

“Actually, I’m cool, thanks.” He responded, gathering up his tickets and stuffing them into his hoody’s pocket. “I’m comfortable enough to not contest my status as the group’s alpha.”

Noctis stifled a laugh, glad he was on suppressants or the scents of two opposing alpha’s this close would be making him use lose his cool about now.

“Group’s alpha?” Gladio howled. “If you’re that confident, a little challenge against me will be nothing.”

“Why can’t you chill, big guy? You're on my turf when we’re at the arcade. Lose the ego at door,” Prompto replied, swinging an arm around Noctis’ shoulders, but never breaking eye contact with Gladio. 

Gladio took a step forward, challenging Prompto. “Don’t look like your turf. It looks like…” he lowered his voice to a growl, “... a battleground.”

Noctis shivered at the overwhelming alpha pheromones, even his suppressants weren’t enough for this cock battle. His eyes sought out Ignis who was leaning against a 2p machine for support. “Guys, can you both, like, stop this?”

“Hell no!”

“Yeah, I’m done,” Prompto said, letting go of Noctis and turning his back to Gladio. “Dude, come on. The whack-a-mole machines are free.”

“Yeah, cool-”

“Whack-a-mole?!” Gladio growled as his eyes lit up. “Bring. It. On.”

Noctis turned to look at Gladio, but he moved too late as the behemoth barged passed, dragging Prompto with him, leaving Noctis to fall against the shooter machine. He stared after them. Prompto was shrugging Gladio off him, but Noctis could detect his scent from here as he rose to Gladio’s challenge. 

He tried to stand up, but his body felt weak. Resigning to resting on the floor, he looked across at Ignis who was slumped on the floor against the 2p machine, his eyes unfocused.

“Specs?” Noctis called. Ignis looked in his direction, but he lacked any signs of recognition at what was happening. Noctis crawled over, waving a hand in front of Ignis’ face. “Iggy?”

“Scent…”

“I know… it was strong. The pair of them were being alpha jerks,” Noctis laughed, feeling his strength return. 

“No, I mean, _your_ scent. You’re coming into heat,” Ignis rasped, finding his way to his feet and helping Noctis up. “We’ve got to get out of here before your scent starts affecting the other alpha’s.”

Noctis stared at Ignis, then over his shoulder at the other two. “I’m the reason they’re both so riled up? But I’m not due for another few weeks!”

“I know,” Ignis said, leading them to the way out. He could already sense hungry alpha eyes narrowing on Noctis. “Noct, pick up the pace. We’ve got to get back to the Regalia.”

“I know,” Noctis replied, blushing at how soft his voice had become. He reached out, clinging to his pack leader. 

Gladio voice erupted from the other end of the arcade as a sound of thunder followed as his hammer smashed against the whack-a-mole machine.

“They’re going to kill each other at this rate.”

“Don’t worry. Our only focus is getting you to safety,” Ignis said, with the Regalia in sight. 

“ _Hey, there, gorgeous_ ,” came a deep throaty growl from behind them.

Ignis glared at the alpha, pushing Noctis ahead of him. “We’re not interested.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I can make you both feel real good.”

“Ah~” Noctis whined, his head spinning at the sound of the alpha’s voice. 

“ _See?_ Your friend’s already into it,” The alpha smirked, following behind.

Ignis picked up the pace, pulling the car key from his pocket and remotely unlocking the car. He pushed Noctis inside and locked it behind him. The alpha lunged at him, his eyes enraged and narrowed on him.

“He’s _mine_!”

Ignis shivered, trying to remain focused and narrowly dodging the alpha. “Leave!”

“I’m not gonna leave until we have some _fun_.”

“Then you leave me no choice,” Ignis warned, summoning his daggers and holding them to the alpha’s throat, he saw a flash of fear, before the alpha’s eyes wandering in Noctis’ direction. “Don’t even think about it.”

When Noctis’ whimpers could be heard from outside the car, Ignis moved his daggers closer to the alpha’s throat. “Leave.” 

A few moments lingered when Ignis had no idea what the alpha was going to do, but he backed down, turning around and walking away, leaving Ignis to breathe a sigh of relief and dismiss his weapons. Without further delay, he headed around to his side of the car, unlocked it and slid inside. 

“I want Prompto… Where is he?” Noctis whined, his face flushed. “Tell him I _need_ him.”

Ignis looked at Noctis but looked away wishing to spare Noctis the embarrassment of being caught palming himself through his trousers. “You’ll be home soon. Don’t worry.”

“And you’ll bring him to me?”

“Of course,” Ignis lied, knowing it was the best way to get Noctis to cooperate in the haze of heat. He felt himself blush at the sound of Noctis’ needy moans. 

Pulling away, he raced to Noctis’ apartment, sending Cor a voice message requesting reinforcements to help protect Noctis from the car to his apartment once they arrived.

~

_(UltimateFlavourExperience entered the chat room)_

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Iggy are you around?

_(Loyalty entered the chat room)_

**[Loyalty]** My apologies but you'll both need to make your own way home.  
**[Loyalty]** Noctis has entered his heat.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Oh shit. Bad timing.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** But I kinda need your help.

 **[Loyalty]** How so?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** We're at the hospital.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Everything's fine now. He's with a nurse and I'm in the waiting room but I don't think Prompto wants to see me.

 **[Loyalty]** What did you do?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I broke his nose.

 **[Loyalty]** You better have a good explanation Gladiolus. Noctis will be furious.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I know. I fucked up. I got competitive.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Now I know Noct was going into heat it makes sense.

 **[Loyalty]** Don't blame your behaviour on Noct. You should know better. You've been trained to overcome these situations.  
**[Loyalty]** Anyway, I presume Prompto is in A &E in need of a lift home?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Yeah. 

**[Loyalty]** Then I will collect him.  
**[Loyalty]** You can make your own way home.

_(Loyalty left the chat room)_

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I'm sorry.

_(UltimateFlavourExperience left the chat room)_

~

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto greeted from where he sat on the wall outside the hospital.

“Evening,” Ignis responded, walking closer. “How are you feeling?”

“Been better. Definitely one of the worst arcade nights we’ve had,” he laughed, sliding off the wall. “It doesn’t hurt much now though. Alpha healing abilities are kind of cool, huh?”

“Indeed. One of the many reasons Alpha’s are envied by other dynamic’s,” Ignis said, leading Prompto in the direction of the Regalia. “I will have words with Gladio tomorrow. Though, I believe he’s already aware of how displeased I am with his behaviour this evening.”

“Thanks, but it isn’t necessary… I landed a few hits on him too, and erm… I’m kinda nervous how Noctis is going to react, but me and Gladio got banned from the arcade for three months…” Prompto said, sheepishly. 

“Ah. Yes, I imagine Noct won't be too happy with that news, but you have a few days to figure out how you will tell him. I’m sure you can both fill your Thursday evenings with another activity. Do be sure to tell him of your skirmish though. I believe he’ll be glad to hear you stood your own against Gladiolus in these circumstances,” Ignis smirked at him. He pulled the car keys from his pocket, unlocking the Regalia and sliding in.

Prompto got in beside Ignis, relaxing in the seat. “My butt’s so happy right now.”

Ignis looked at him with a frown. “I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, I, uh, meant that the seats in the A&E were uncomfortable as hell,” Prompto laughed, tugging on his seatbelt.

“I see. Thankfully I’ve never had reason to end up there. I’m glad to hear you’re sat more comfortably now though.” 

Ignis pulled out of the parking space, driving through the mostly empty hospital car park. “Out of curiosity, who won the whack-a-mole challenge?”

“I did,” Prompto grinned. “Only because big guy broke the machine though. The arcade is making him pay for it too.”

“Rightly so. I can only apologise for leaving him with you in that state,” Ignis said, briefly looking across at Prompto. 

The conversation dropped off as they drove through the empty streets of Insomnia towards Prompto student dormitory. At almost midnight, the only people out were those dressed for the city’s nightlife and police patrolling the streets.

“Here we are,” Ignis said, pulling up outside the dormitory. “I will keep you updated on Noctis’ condition.”

“Thanks, Iggy. Also, thanks for picking me up tonight. I really appreciate it,” Prompto responded, undoing his seatbelt and opening the door. “See you for Halloween I guess?”

“You shall and we’ll arrange a belated birthday celebration once Noct settles down,” he smiled.

"Thanks, Iggy," Prompto responded, closing the door. 

Ignis waited until Prompto had waved and disappeared inside the building before pulling off. 

Overall, the night had been rather disastrous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologise in advance because my mind has been absolute mush lately and I haven't been able to think or write so this chapter is a bit rubbish but it's time sensitive so I'm posting it today as my birthday is tomorrow and I'm gonna be pretty busy >.<

_(UnlovedPrince entered the chat room)_

**[UnlovedPrince]** Guys  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I’m so sorry!  
**[UnlovedPrince]** And Prom  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I messed up your birthday  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I don’t know why I came into heat so early

_(KwehKweh entered the chat room)_

**[KwehKweh]** Dude it’s cool don’t worry.  
**[KwehKweh]** Iggy and big guy made sure I weren’t alone  
**[KwehKweh]** We went around Iggy’s and he cooked curry then dropped me off at the dorm  
**[KwehKweh]** So chill  
**[KwehKweh]** We’ll have an extra awesome Halloween yeah?

 **[UnlovedPrince]** I’m glad you got to do something  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Sorry I weren’t there though :(  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Feel kinda guilty

 **[KwehKweh]** Don’t!  
**[KwehKweh]** Seriously I’m fine dude.

_(UltimateFlavourExperience entered the chat room)_

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Hey  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** We made it a good night so don’t stress it Noct.

 **[KwehKweh]** See?  
**[KwehKweh]** We can celebrate together now your heats over too :)

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Ok  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I still feel kinda bad though

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** If you wanna feel bad, feel bad for blondie.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** lol why?

 **[KwehKweh]** SHUT UP!!  
**[KwehKweh]** This is betrayal!  
**[KwehKweh]** You promised you wouldn’t tell him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Now I’ve gotta know  
**[UnlovedPrince]** What did he do?

 **[KwehKweh]** I’m warning you!  
**[KwehKweh]** I’ll go alpha on you  >:(

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Oh I’m terrified!!  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I’ll own you any day

 **[UnlovedPrince]** We are NOT doing this again!  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I’m not on my heat so just get along yeah?  
**[UnlovedPrince]** What did Prompto do?

 **[KwehKweh]** Nothing!  
**[KwehKweh]** Prompto didn’t do anything!!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** He’s a total lightweight  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** A real talkative drunk

 **[KwehKweh]** Stop! Please!

 **[UnlovedPrince]** *Grabs popcorn*  
**[UnlovedPrince]** What did he say?

 **[KwehKweh]** Notiong!!!!  
**[KwehKweh]** *nothing  
**[KwehKweh]** Gladio please stop  
**[KwehKweh]** I’ll serve you unlimited drinks at the student bar  
**[KwehKweh]** Just shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!!!!!!!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I’m not a student.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Or did you forget that?

 **[KwehKweh]** I can get you in

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Don’t be tempted  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I wanna know!!!

 **[KwehKweh]** You really don’t

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I’m not sure.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I think he might.

_(Loyalty entered the chat room)_

**[Loyalty]** Gladiolus!  
**[Loyalty]** After your behaviour at the arcade I think you owe Prompto and this is not a way to show you’re apologetic for your actions.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]**  …  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** You’re right.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Sorry Prompto

 **[KwehKweh]** Thanks Iggy!  
**[KwehKweh]** Thought I was gonna be a goner!

 **[Loyalty]** Don’t worry.  
**[Loyalty]** I promised I would keep Gladio under control from now on and I will make sure to do so.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** I’m confused :/  
**[UnlovedPrince]** Did you say something that bad?

 **[KwehKweh]** ...  
**[KwehKweh]** I’m going back to work!

_(KwehKweh left the chat room)_

**[UnlovedPrince]** That was weird…

 **[Loyalty]** It’s best you give him some space.  
**[Loyalty]** I advise leaving him alone for the evening. You’ll see him tomorrow, anyway.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Why? What’s tomorrow?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Halloween. Dipshit.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Oh shit  
**[UnlovedPrince]** I didn’t think I missed a whole week!

 **[Loyalty]** It seems this was an abnormally strong heat. Even I’m perplexed why you’ve been affected so intensely while on suppressants.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Uh yeah  
**[UnlovedPrince]** But you think we can chat about this privately?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Don’t worry I’m gonna go.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Iris is being annoying and singing at the top of her lungs.  
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Gonna head out or my heads gonna start killing.

 **[Loyalty]** I thought your father left Iris in your care this evening?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Well yeah but Jared’s here so it’s fine.

 **[Loyalty]** If you’re certain.  
**[Loyalty]** Enjoy your evening.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** See ya both.

 **[Loyalty]** See you in training tomorrow.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Bye jerk who got my hopes up.

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Blame your pack leader.

_(UltimateFlavourExperience left the chat room)_

**[Loyalty]** Noct, we should go too.  
**[Loyalty]** I have a report to finish, but it won’t take long and then I’ll come to you.  
**[Loyalty]** There are things I’d like to discuss.

 **[UnlovedPrince]** Sounds kinda serious :/

 **[Loyalty]** Unfortunately it is.  
**[Loyalty]** See you soon.

_(Loyalty left the chat room)_

_(UnlovedPrince left the chat room)_

~

Ignis served up the chicken rice bowl, carrying it over to Noctis who sat waiting at the table. 

“Enjoy,” Ignis said, taking his seat opposite Noctis. Frowning at how his t-shirt hung on his body. “Noct, have you not been eating the meals I prepared for you?”

Noctis hung his head, finishing his mouthful of food. “Not really… I didn’t have an appetite.”

Ignis watched him, contemplating what to do. Noctis had never had an issue with his previous heats. “Perhaps it’s worth speaking to a doctor and remaining on your suppressants until you’ve received medical advice?”

Noctis shook his head. “Too late. I haven’t taken them since my heat started.” He ate another spoonful of rice and creamy chicken before looking up at Ignis. “Don’t be mad… I just thought I really want to win Prom and this seemed like the best way.”

Ignis paused, mulling over the information he’d learned in the past few days. “I don’t think that will be as much of an issue as we thought…”

“What?” Noctis asked, wide-eyed, almost dropping his spoon into his food. “Did Prom say- Woah, was that what happened when he was drunk?!”

“It’s not my place to say anymore,” Ignis said, toying with the food on his plate. His appetite had all but disappeared. He hadn’t been able to eat much since yesterday’s council meeting.

Noctis shovelled his food into his mouth, grinning to himself as he thought about his chances with Prompto. He didn’t even realise Ignis hadn’t touched his food until he heard and clattering of his spoon hitting the bowl and him walking towards the balcony.

“Specs?”

“Don’t mind me, finish your food,” Ignis responded, darting onto the balcony and closing the door behind him.

“Ignis!” Noctis called, dropping his fork and running outside to him. “What’s going- are you crying?”

Ignis wiped his tears, shaking his head. “I’m fine, Noctis. Forgive me. It wasn’t my intention to worry you,” he answered, his voice unsteady. 

“Don’t lie to me, Iggy. I know when something’s bothering you. What’s up?” Noctis asked, standing beside Ignis and leaning on the balcony rail. “I mean, I’m not good at advice, but I can listen.”

Ignis offered a weak laugh at his own stupidity. How had he hoped to keep this from his pack mate, he had no idea. “Do you recall I said I was writing a report?” He asked, looking at Noctis, continuing when he nodded. “Well, that was a lie. I was clearing my schedule…”

“Alright. Why...?”

“I’m… I’m being sent to Tenebrae in a matter of days, so the Halloween party will be my send-off,” Ignis responded as a tear fell down his face.

“Your send off? But that makes no sense,” Noctis said, frowning as he tried to work out what Ignis was on about. There was no reason for him to leave. “Why are you leaving?”

Ignis drew a deep breath, staring down at the lit up city. “I’m to be married… to Ravus Nox Fleurette…”

Noctis frowned, opening his mouth and closing it again, trying to make sense of what Ignis had just said.

“Don’t worry about responding. I struggled to form an answer when I was told of the council’s plans for me. It’s been two days and I’m still no closer to coming to terms with it,” Ignis said, drying his tears with the cuff of his sleeve.

“But we have a deal! The council has no right to do this to you! My dad-”

“Can not do anything, as I told you last time,” Ignis interjected. “I _have_ to do this, Noct, whether I like it or not. The council is right. As your pack leader, it is imperative that the alpha beside me is worthy of taking my place and leading our pack.”

“But I don’t even like Ravus and you’ve never even met him! And what about Gladio? You love him, don’t you? How’s that fair to you, him or Ravus?” Noctis questioned, panic rising. “I don’t want an alpha in the pack that I don’t like.”

“Nor do I, but this is politics. Had this been in the past, packs would hold far more standing, but modern life means packs are rare and often belittled. We have no more options. The marriage is arranged and Ravus had consented to the agreement… The ceremony will take place upon my return… on the thirteenth…”

“What’s that, like, six or seven weeks?” Noctis shook his head. “I can’t let you get married like this just because I’m an omega. I’ll speak to the council myself-”

“No. I’ve accepted their offer. I will do this and I will show nothing but dignity as I do.” 

Ignis turned to face Noctis, looking at his best friend with nothing but fondness. “My only ask of you is that we make tomorrow evening memorable to carry me through my time in Tenebrae and that you don’t tell Prompto or Gladio until after I’ve departed on the second.”

“But-”

“No, Noct,” Ignis cut in, shaking his head. “This is my only wish.”

~

Gladio cracked open a chilled beer, bringing it to his lips to stop the froth from spilling down his vampire costume. The plastic fangs were awful for drinking from a can and now he understood why Ignis had insisted he use a straw with his cocktail. 

“Ah, I needed that,” Gladio laughed, setting his beer down on the beer mat. He looked over at Prompto who was huddled in the corner with Noctis, laughing at something on his phone with Noctis. “Hey blondie, you getting anything stronger than pop, or you chicken tonight?”

“Learnt my lesson last time,” Prompto glared and looked back down at his phone. “Plus, I kinda wanna remember my first club experience.” He leaned closer to Noctis, breathing in his scent, it was enough of a high without any need for alcohol too.

“You’re both on your damn phones. If you wanna say you’ve actually experienced clubbing, you gotta get down there on the dancefloor,” Gladio grinned, pointing to the crowd of off-duty Crownsguard and Kingsglaive in Halloween costumes.

Noctis looked where Gladio was pointing and shook his head. “Nah, thanks. Why make a fool of ourselves when we got King’s Knight? Besides, if you wanna dance, take Iggy.”

_’Noct, please don’t do this when you know I’m soon to depart.’_

Noctis looked at Ignis, then back down at his phone. He didn’t want the others knowing they were using telepathy.

‘I’m trying to help you enjoy your last night of freedom. It’s your stag. You should celebrate.’

Ignis scoffed and finished his drink. If he was going to enjoy this evening he needed some alcohol to help.

_’I know you mean well, but I can’t. Giving up all hope on Gladio is the single most painful thing I’ve ever done. Please don’t make it worse.’_

Noctis bit his lip. 

‘Sorry.’

~

Ignis stood at the bar, ordering another drink. He needed to get away from Gladio, to stop his temptation of spilling his worries to him. He longed for the alpha, desperate to tell him of his feelings and have the alpha terminate this arranged marriage, but he couldn’t hope for such.

Noctis was right. He did love Gladio, and this love was going to be his downfall. Even after six cocktails his mind still told him to elope with Gladio and never look back, taking Noctis and Prompto with them.

He started downing his seventh cocktail when he detected a familiar scent getting stronger.

“Iggy,” Gladio said, his voice was soft as he sat on a bar stall beside Ignis. “You wanna talk about it?”

“About what?” Ignis asked, with a raised eyebrow, looking in Gladio’s direction. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Gladio sighed, his shoulders fell as he did. “You say that, but you ain’t sat with us for the last half an hour and your scent… fuck, Iggy, your scent is all over the place. It’s like… you smell like-”

“Don’t read my scent,” Ignis snapped, downing his seventh cocktail and flagging the bartender down for another.

Gladio scratched the back of his neck, looking at Ignis as he lowered his arm. “I know. Scents are personal… But the more you drink, the less you’re controlling it and I could read you from our table… Iggy, are you, fuck this is difficult,” he laughed, shuffling in his seat and lowering his voice for the sake of Ignis’ privacy. “Are you depressed?”

Ignis took his eighth drink, throwing a note far larger than he needed to at the bartender and gulped it down like it was his lifeline.

“Iggy, you gotta stop,” Gladio said, reaching up and placing a hand on Ignis’ arm to force him to lower his glass, but Ignis had already drained it. “Look, I dunno what’s wrong or who’s fucked you over, but alcohol won’t solve it. Trust me, I _know_. I’ve been there, and if it weren’t for having my dad and Iris, I’d have drunk myself blind trying to get over my problems.”

Ignis stared at Gladio. “What?”

Gladio frowned, running a hand over his face. “I should’ve known you're too drunk for this conversation… but, move on to water, yeah? Get some packets of crisps in you and try to sober up, okay?”

“Why?”

“Why? Because I want to look after you and right now you need help,” Gladio replied. He frowned as he noticed Ignis reign in his scent. “Iggy, I’m tryin’ to help you. You don’t need to defend yourself against me, ever.”

“I don’t need help.”

“Right… I’m gonna be a jerk and I’m sorry for what I’m about to do, but I’m doing this for your sake… Try not to hate me.”

Gladio stood up, gaining height over Ignis on the barstool and holding himself with confidence and authority. He made a deep rumbling growl, closing the gap between them. 

Ignis stared at Gladio with wide eyes, his body feeling weak to Gladio’s touch as he held his chin, forcing Ignis to keep looking at him. He swallowed. His breathing shaky. “Gladio…” he whispered, unable to pull away. His body betrayed him as he involuntarily purred.

Gladio paused. His alpha act dissolving. Ignis’ purr was beautiful. He wrapped his arms around him, unable to stop a gentle growl as he rested his head against Ignis’, trying to remember this moment for eternity.

“I’m gonna pick you up,” Gladio said, his voice soft, enjoying Ignis’ scent.

“Okay,” Ignis whispered, unmoving.

Gladio scooped Ignis into his arms, earning a few wolf whistles from behind as he did, but he ignored them and continued to the door, proudly carrying his favourite omega to the Regalia.

Noctis and Prompto were a distant thought.

~

They danced through all the ridiculous songs together, their phones long since abandoned on their table. As they danced through all the moves to Superman, their chocobo plumage kept knocking into the surrounding people, but neither cared nor reined in their moves.

Noctis felt like an uncoordinated idiot, remembering why he’d insisted on not dancing in the first place, while Prompto had the time of his life, dancing drunk on Noctis’ scent he’d missed for the past year.

The night was great.

“Dude, I can’t believe they’re playing all the good stuff,” Prompto laughed, pretending to fly around the room.

“I can’t either,” Noctis lied, knowing full well that the reason the club had turned into a drunken kids disco was because he’d given the DJ a list of songs to play that he knew were Prompto’s guilty pleasures. It was a late birthday present.

As the song drew to a close, they fell into each other from their Superman poses.

“Oh em gee. This has to be the _best_ birthday party I’ve ever had,” Prompto panted, wrapping an arm around Noctis. As the next song started his eyes lit up, with a beaming smile to match. “The birdie song!”

Noctis shrugged out of Prompto’s arms, laughing as they set about mimicking chocobo chicks as best as two zombie chocobo costume wearers could. “My jaw hurts from laughing too much. I didn’t even know that could happen!”

“Stop laughing then,” Prompto said, pulling a face in Noctis’ direction and continued dancing.

“Not helping, idiot.” He gave Prompto a light shove with his hip.

Prompto returned the gesture, sticking his tongue out. 

Noctis tutted, turning his back on Prompto and weaving between the few remaining drunk Kingsglaive on the dance - who were probably far too drunk to even realise what they were dancing to - and made his way back to Prompto. “Miss me?”

“Bro, I watched you the whole time,” Prompto laughed, shoving Noctis again and enjoying the way his scent wafted in his direction. It was beautiful. He stood still as he watched Noctis continue to dance, glancing in his direction every few seconds. He was mesmerised. 

The next song to play was Star trekking and normally he’d love it. He knew every word and was unafraid to sing it in the shower despite how much everyone else in the dorm seemed to hate it, but he didn’t care. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Noctis, even as Noctis stilled, staring back at him.

He bit his lip, but took a step forward, standing in front of Noctis.

“You still want to know what I said when I was drunk?” He asked with a dry mouth.

“Yeah,” Noctis nodded, studying Prompto’s face. His body felt weak under the intensity of the alpha’s stare. Prompto’s scent was different too. He’d never smelt it like this before, but the aftereffects of the suppressants were blocking him from understanding what it meant.

Prompto softened his eyes, sensing the confusion in Noctis’ scent. “I told them I loved you.”

“What?” Noctis blinked, dumbfounded.

“I love you, Noct,” Prompto said again, with a little more confidence and it felt great. 

Noctis looked at Prompto’s eyes, searching them, certain this was a prank that Gladio put him up to. “What do you mean?”

“What? You joking, bro?” Prompto laughed, easing some of the tension. “If you don’t wanna be with me, that’s cool. Just… um, you know, be gentle. I mean, I know I’m not much of an alpha-” Prompto got cut off by Noctis’ lips on his. 

The kiss was clumsy, neither knew what they were doing, but they persisted, moving their lips out of rhythm with each other, before breaking apart.

“That was…”

“Kinda awful?” Noctis laughed, his cheeks flushed. 

“A little,” Prompto agreed, ending with a nervous laugh. “You wanna try again?”

“Yeah.”

Their lips met again, moving slower this time, focusing more on moving their lips in time. Time stopped around them as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

Breaking away to breathe, Noctis rested his forehead against Prompto’s, his eyes still closed and he was unable to find any words. 

It was perfect.

 

   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long shot but... if you are a roleplayer on twitter would you be so kind to interact with me? I'm @DevotedAdvisor RPing Iggy and I'm new so it'd be cool to have more people to interact with ^.^
> 
> Also NaNoWriMo starts in two days so I won't be writing fanfic this month (probably) but I'll still be RPing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very tiny update and I have plans for another tiny chapter before I properly return after NaNoWriMo. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

_(UltimateFlavourExperience entered the chat room)_

**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Hey  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** So I’m getting a bit worried.

_(GuiltyPrince entered the chat room)_

**[GuiltyPrince]** What’s up?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Ignis.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** He hasn’t come to any training sessions this week and he’s not answering his phone.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I went round his place yesterday and he didn’t answer either.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Something’s up.

 **[GuiltyPrince]** He's not here  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** And he's not gonna be for a while  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** And it's because of me

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** What the hell are you on about?

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Has your dad told you anything?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** No. Why would he? Ignis reports to Cor. 

**[GuiltyPrince]** Fuck…  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** Ok well he's gone to Tenebrae…

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** …  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** This best be the truth.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Why's he in Tenebrae? 

**[GuiltyPrince]** Because he's spending time with his fiancée…

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES!  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I'm seriously fucking worried about him!   
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Now what's he really doing?

 **[GuiltyPrince]** I'm telling you the truth!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Bullshit.

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Seriously!  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** I'm fucking crying as I type this  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** Ignis is getting married to a council approved alpha  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** I didn't want to get married and dad tried to buy me some time but it meant the council wanted to control who the alpha leader is of our pack   
**[GuiltyPrince]** Ignis doesn't want to get married to Ravus  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** But he's going ahead with it to buy me time and it's destroying me!

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Ravus?  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** You're kidding me right?

 **[GuiltyPrince]** I wish I was :(

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** …

 **[GuiltyPrince]** ??

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I don't know what to say.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** He's really marrying Ravus?

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Yeah…  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** I'm sorry :(

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Why are you apologising to me?

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Because Iggy's special to you right?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Am I that obvious?

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Kinda...

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Well damn.

 **[GuiltyPrince]** What are you gonna do now?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I don't think I can do anything.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** If he's already in Tenebrae and preparing to get married all I'm going to do is get in his way...

 **[GuiltyPrince]** So you're not gonna tell him how you feel?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** It's too late.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** He never flirted back with me anyway.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I don't think he sees me that way.

 **[GuiltyPrince]** I thought I was an idiot  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** He's gonna kill me but our telepathy isn't exactly working so it's gonna take him a while to find out but Iggy likes you  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** And I mean he really likes you

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Stop.

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Why?

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Because this fucking hurts!   
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Shit. I'm sorry.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** It's just Iggy means a hell of a lot to me and hearing that it's mutual and knowing I can't do anything about it pisses me off.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** I mean it's Ignis.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** How many guys are as special as him?  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** He's one of a kind.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** And I know it sounds stupid but I thought we had a chance together…   
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** He didn't even tell me he was leaving let alone getting married.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** My blood boils knowing a different alpha is going to touch him…  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** …  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Are you still there?

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Yeah…

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Guess I let too much out.

 **[GuiltyPrince]** No you didn't and it's fine  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** I just don't know what to say because I feel guilty  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** I can't shake the feeling that this is my fault  
 **[GuiltyPrince]** If I weren't a prince our pack leader wouldn't be chosen based on politics and Ignis would be free to be with who he wants…

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** You know how much he would hate you thinking like this?   
**[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Pull yourself together.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Ignis is your pack leader and he wouldn't make that decision lightly.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Look. I hate this situation just like you but we gotta pull together because Iggy's definitely hating it more than us.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** When he gets back we need to be there to support him and if Ravus starts ruining your pack then screw pack rules and leave it. I'll look after you. 

**[GuiltyPrince]** But Specs would hate me...

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** No he won't.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** His priority has always been seeing you happy and healthy. If you leave to look after yourself then I know he'll support you.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** So stop feeling guilty yeah? 

**[GuiltyPrince]** I'll try...

 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Good.  
 **[UltimateFlavourExperience]** Then night Noct.

 **[GuiltyPrince]** Yeah night…

_(UltimateFlavourExperience left the chat room)_

_(GuiltyPrince left the chat room)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another very short chapter.
> 
> I managed to get this together after I officially hit 50K words on my NaNoWriMo today ^.^
> 
> Enjoy :D

Ignis sat perfectly poised at the window as Ravus had instructed him to. 

He could hear Ravus behind him, going about his business, but never once interacting with him. Ignis wasn’t allowed to speak first and even if he wanted to he couldn’t because the alpha had commanded his silence. It had been like this most days since his arrival. 

In Tenebrae, a male omega was nothing more than a trophy husband, to be seen and not heard. It was disheartening for his future prospects. 

In the window, he could see his lonely reflection and it made his heart ache and long for Gladio beside him. It was difficult, but he had to control himself to make sure such desire wasn’t conveyed to Ravus through his scent. 

Ignis wore white trousers and a white shirt. The clothes weren’t so bad and he would have felt more out-of-place wearing his Lucian clothing. No, what made his chest ache, was the collar around his neck, placed upon him by Ravus himself shortly after he’d arrived. It was the collar that his eyes kept being drawn to as he looked at him.

Collars were outdated and frowned upon in Lucis, but they were still in occasional use in Tenebrae. For an omega to wear the collar of an alpha was a sign of ownership. It wasn’t a common practice, and it wasn’t a rule the Nox Fleuret family followed as a whole, but Ravus was a traditionalist who insisted on the collars usage. 

Ignis was powerless. 

Ravus owned him and there was nothing he could do about it. 

To make matters worse, he could no longer feel the connection to Noctis and he didn’t understand why. Their pack was the only thing giving him strength and yet, it felt as though it no longer existed...

The alpha pheromones Ravus gave off were far more dominating than any he’d experienced in Lucis and Ignis detested his scent. 

It wasn’t Ravus’ fault, and he had done nothing untoward to him. In fact, Ravus didn’t seem interested in his presence at all. It made him wonder why the alpha had agreed to a marriage he had no interest in. At least the agreement was mutually unwanted...

“Scientia. Follow me,” Ravus ordered heading towards the door of his study.

Ignis bowed his head and followed the order, remaining in silence.

He kept his head down as they made their way through Faleste Manor towards the dining room. The silence stretching out between them with the only sound being their footsteps echoing down the bright white hallways. If nothing else, it was beautiful here.

The dining room was stunning as always and with neither Queen Sylva nor Princess Lunafreya in attendance again. Their absence hadn’t been explained to him and he doubted it ever would.

Ravus pulled out Ignis’ seat, and he sat obediently, bowing his head in gratitude. The prince’s kindness only further confused him. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ravus sat opposite him.

They dined in silence just as Ignis had become accustomed to. The sound of his own voice feeling like a faint memory.

“You may look at me.”

Ignis’ eyes widened as he looked up from his food and at Ravus. He hadn’t dared make eye contact since the collar had been placed on him. He set his fork down.

Ravus looked away for a few moments then back at Ignis, his eyes softer. “I give you permission to speak.”

“Thank you,” Ignis responded. He didn’t realise how tense he had been until he felt his body relax at the new allowances. 

“Yes…” Ravus took a deep breath, his brow drawn together. “I’m sorry for my earlier instructions… I never meant to come across like that. It’s just an unusual situation.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, reaching for his wine. “I understand.”

“Good,” Ravus responded. He followed Ignis’ lead and reached for his own wineglass. “I feel we have many things to discuss.”

“We do.”

“Have you… have you given much thought to our arrangement?” Ravus asked as he took a sip of his wine and set the glass back down.

“I…” Ignis paused. “... I’ve tried not to. As an omega, I have very little say in what is to happen...”

“True. Your dynamic limits your options, however, I want you to know I have no intention to control you. After our marriage, you are free to live your life in Lucis and I will return to mine here. I’ve no intention to mate with you.”

Ignis looked at Ravus with curiosity. “You mean to say, you wish to marry me, but not to bond with me? Why?” His eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of Ravus’ actions.

Ravus shuffled in his seat and lent his elbows on the table, looking directly at Ignis. “This may come as a surprise, but I already love another, though, under Tenebraen laws, I cannot marry her as she’s a divorcee.”

“Oh, I see… So, a marriage to me is out of convenience… but I must wear your collar for appearance’s sake.”

Ravus nodded. “Yes… I… At first, I was shocked to be offered the proposition to marry a man until I realised that I’ve never openly been with a female as we met after she married. My mother must have concluded that it was due to me being…”

“Gay?” Ignis offered, sensing Ravus’ difficulty with the word.

“Yes. However, then I realised that you’ll wish to remain in Lucis, just as I wish to remain in Tenebrae and a prince taking a mistress is hardly unheard of,” Ravus explained. “So, I will not mate you as I know of the consequences for a mated omega.”

Ignis nodded, thinking about what this meant for his future. It didn’t come across as though Ravus had taken this decision lightly, but still, it wasn’t how Ignis had envisioned marriage. Truthfully, it hurt.

“While I thank you for your kindness and consideration, I’m not sure I could form a relationship with anyone else given I would be married…”

“... At least you’ll have the option should you wish to exercise it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me so happy ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
